Misunderstood- A Pack AU
by DerpyMelon246
Summary: We might have powers, but that doesn't mean that we are freaks. We might have a big destiny, but that doesn't mean we aren't normal. We are just misunderstood.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- And welcome back to another story! So listen, this and The Monster Inside of Me will be my main priorities. Youtubers in Minecraft and Hero's Sacrifice will be delayed a little more because, simply put, I don't have as much inspiration for them. That doesn't mean I will not update them, I just don't have AS much inspiration. So here we go!

Prophecy- Basically Percy Jackson Prophecy but I changed it a little bit because I suck at writing prophecies.

Children of Elements, beware of the earth. The giant's revenge the six shall birth. The forge and dove shall break the cage, and death unleash through Herobrine's rage.

Yeah, it's literally the Percy Jackson prophecy. I'm so creative. I got the term "Elementals" from CyrillDann123XD on Wattpad. Be sure to check him out!

Powers-

Mitch- Air

Jerome- Nature

Preston- Fire (duh)

Rob- Ice

Vikk- Water

Lachlan- Electricity

Btw, all are around 6 and Preston and Jerome are lava mob and bacca.

Backstories

Main Backstory-

Herobrine's POV

A small sorcerer stepped in front of my throne, bowing down.

"Sir?" he asked.

"Yes, what is it, Seto?" I asked. (THIS IS NOT A TEAM CRAFTED FANIFC, I JUST THREW SETO IN HERE BECAUSE HE NEEDS SOME LOVE)

"I have recieved a prophecy," he said.

Leaning forward in my throne with interest, I listened eagerly.

Seto's eyes started to glow a bright white, much like mine, and in a deep voice, he started talking.

 _"Children of Elements, beware of the earth. The giant's revenge the six shall birth. The forge and dove shall break the cage, and death unleash through Herobrine's rage."_

His eyes stopped glowing and he crouched down, grunting with pain.

What? Had the Elementals been born? Hundreds of years ago, my old sorcerer, who I had just believed to be an old coot, had warned me that some 'Elementals' would be the ones to destroy me.

Of course, when he died, I assumed that the saying was just another sign of the old bat's age.

But now…

Some guards walked in.

"Sir, shall we hunt down the children?" one of them asked.

"No," I replied. "Let's wait until we see one of them in action. Then the hunt is on."

I grinned evilly. The little brats would never defeat me!

One of the kingdom's midwives came downstairs.

"Sir, Queen Melody has given birth to a boy. His name is Mitchell."

6 years later

Rob's Backstory

"Robbie, can we build a snowman?" Taylor, my little sister asked. My 6-year old self grinned happily.

We were in the backyard, and Mommy was making lunch.

"Sure!" I said happily. I quickly formed a snowball in my hand. Throwing my hands up in the air, I formed a cloud, that immediately started to pour snow.

Giggling, Taylor and I started dancing around in it. I used the snowball in my hand to form a large ball and proceeded to make a snowman. Taylor laughed and hugged it.

Suddenly, someone barged in through the backdoor. Mommy.

"Rob! Hide!" she screamed, as she blocked the door. Taylor screamed along with me and I led her over the fence that ran along our yard. I shoved her in a bush and grabbed her. Guards in red checkered capes barged through the door, and then I saw something I wish I could un-see. They got spears and they-

They stabbed Mommy.

Trying hard not to cry, I cuddled Taylor as tears ran down my face. Taylor was squirming, trying to see.

"Mommy?" she was quietly asking. Suddenly, she wriggled out of my arms, and saw the guards searching our yard.

Then she saw Mommy.

"MOMMY?!" she shrieked, seeing her blood covered body. The guards' heads snapped up, looking right in our direction.

"The Ice Elemental is in there, sir."

How did he know I was an Elemental? Grabbing a sobbing Taylor, I fiddled with my pendant, which had a pale purple stone in it. The guards easily cleared the fence, grabbing Taylor from my arms. She cried out in shock as the guards looked at her.

"Take her away," the guards commanded. Oh no! They though she was the Elemental!

"No!" I shrieked, leaping out of the bush. The guards flinched in shock, and they looked at the commander, clearly confused.

"I'm the Elemental."

"And why should we believe you?" the leader sneered. I could see why they though Taylor was the Elemental. She was very pale with icy blue eyes. (basically 3 year old Elsa). Me, I had brown eyes and dark brown hair.

"Because of this," I said, pulling out my pendant, " and this."

I formed a snowball in my hand easily. The guards sneered and dropped Taylor, grabbing me instead.

"Wait! What about Taylor?" I cried.

"Take her to the city orphanage," the leader growled.

And with that, she was gone.

 _Child of Ice, beware of the earth. The giant's revenge the six shall birth. The forge and dove shall break the cage, and death unleash through Herobrine's rage_.

Herobrine's POV

7 guards rushed in, carrying a scroll.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Your Majesty, we have located the Ice Elemental," one of them said. I grinned in delight. I thought it would take longer for one to show their powers, but apparently, that was not the case.

"The hunt is on! And men?" I said, stopping them before they rushed out the door.

"Yes, your Highness?"

"Do be aware that the Fire Element may be located in the Nether. In fact, send a troop there right now,"

The guards nodded and rushed out. Leaning back in my throne, I grinned. I would rule forever, and no one could stop me!

Preston's Backstory

Thump. Thump. The sounds of footsteps were coming closer to our home in the Nether.

"Mommy, why can't I stay?" I asked fearfully, tugging her sleeve. She turned and I saw her eyes. They were full of sadness.

Thump. Thump

"Preston, you have to go. There is a bad man coming,"

Thump. Thump.

"But I can protect you!" I cried, creating a fireball in one hand and a thread of lava in the other.

"Preston, he wants you. And he can defeat you easily. He's going to use you," I looked into Mommy's big black eyes filled with fear.

Thump. Thump. The footsteps had reached our house.

"He wants the Elementals." Mommy hissed as the door banged.

"But Mommy, what's that have to do with me?" I asked, confused.

The banging on the door got louder and when I looked back at it, it was starting to crack.

"Preston, honey," Mommy started, looking me in the eye and getting down on one knee, "Have you ever wondered why no other lava mobs can make fire or lava?"

I had wondered that.

"Wait does that mean-"

"Preston, you are an Elemental. Fire." The door had almost broken down now.

"Go! Preston, into the portal. Go!" Mommy screeched as she threw herself against the door.

I started sobbing and I stumbled over to the closet. Inside, there was a purple glow, coming from the Overworld Portal.

Crack!

The door had broken down and I saw Mommy furiously defending the home from some human men.

They had large pokey sticks, and as I was about to climb into the portal, I saw one of them sink it into Mommy's chest.

Into her chest.

Mommy screamed and I screamed too. As Mommy fell to the ground, the humans heard my crying and ran over to the closet.

I ran into the portal, fearfully. Where they going to follow me?

I was puked into some green fluffy stuff. It caught on fire immediately. Oops. Then I realized. I had to run. There were some things, that were brown with more green stuff on top. I think Mommy called them trees. I started running towards them, and when I was deep inside, I nearly ran into something.

It was sleeping, but when I came near, it woke up. It was brown and fluffy, with curious brown eyes. It had a stumpy little tail. It looked sleepily and curiously at the fire trail I had left behind and them up at me. It looked about the same age as me, 6.

"I'm Jerome, a bacca!" he said. "Whats your name?"

I was still shaking, scared but I answered him.

"My name is Preston."

I noticed that he had a pendant on, with a green gem on it. Much like mine, which had a red and orange gem. Was he an Elemental like I apparently was? My thoughts were confirmed when he stuck out a paw and the green fluffy stuff grew where my fire had burned it. I stared in awe.

Then, loud yells echoed through the air.

"WHERE ARE YOU, LAVA MOB?"

 _Child of Fire, beware of the earth. The giant's revenge the six shall birth. The forge and dove shall break the cage, and death unleash through Herobrine's rage._

Jerome's Backstory

Happily, I trotted though the bacca village, little flowers following me. I was an Elemental. Mommy said I was the Nature element.

I pranced through the village in the forest, heading to one of the exits. As I walked through, the sky darked as the trees covered the sun. After about a minute of walking, I reached my special place. A little area in the woods, where there was a large patch of sunshine. No one else in the tribe knew about it. As I curled up in a little ball, my head on my paws, I yawned and fell asleep.

I woke up to something almost tripping over me.

It was made of lava, with a creeper's face. It looked like my age, 6. There was a pendant around its neck, with a orange red stone in it. Was he an Elemental too? It had left behind a trail of fire. The lava thing was shaking fearfully.

Trying to cheer it up, I spoke to him.

"I'm Jerome, a bacca! What's your name?"

The lava thing was still shivering in fear.

"My name is Preston," he said back.

I smiled at him, my stumpy tail wagging. Preston.

Looking at the ashes that used to be grass behind him, I stuck out a paw, new, green grass started to poke through. Preston was staring in me in awe.

"WHERE ARE YOU, LAVA MOB?" an angry voice screamed, in the direction the bacca village was in. I yelped in fear and jumped and slid under a bush, now shaking myself.

Preston leaned down and looked into my scared brown eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"LAVA MOB?" the voice shrieked. Now Preston yelped, sliding under a rock which started turning a molten red.

"Come on," I whispered. I could hear footsteps coming from the bacca village now.

Preston was glowing and shaking as I led him through a different route to the village, hoping to run around the men.

We reached the village, only to see a horrible sight.

Dead baccas, everywhere. Blood splattered the ground and there were fires raging everywhere. I scampered over to two, tears filling my eyes.

Mommy and Daddy.

Sobbing, I fell in top of them.

"Mommy! Daddy?" I shrieked, shaking them. They couldn't be dead! They couldn't!

"Jerome?" a scared, gentle voice asked.

Preston.

"My mommy is gone too," he said, sniffling.

"What about your daddy?" I asked, tears streaking my fluffy brown fur.

"I- I don't know." Preston said, as lava tears rolled down his face, hardening to obsidian. "He left when I was a baby,"

The footsteps grew closer to the destroyed village and I huddled near Mommy and Daddy in fear. Men, wearing armor and royal red and black checker capes with a roaring lion on it stomped in.

Preston was looking around wildly, looking for a place to hide, but it was too late.

"There he is, men!" the one in the lead said, pointing at him. He didn't seem to see me, probably because my fur blended in.

Although I was terrified for Preston, I had no choice but to watch. The men surrounded him, and Preston was whipping around wildly, staring at the approaching men. Why were they doing this? He was just 6!

"Lava mob, by order of King Herobrine of the Benja Kingdom (hmm, I wonder who the prince is!) you are to come with us!"

Preston started sobbing.

"I don't want to! You killed Mommy!"

The guards rolled their eyes and proceeded closer. But then, Preston stood up with a new glint in his eyes.

"You killed Mommy,"

And with a flick of his wrist (LOOK AT THE FLICK OF THE WRIST), coils of lava and a ball of fire formed. He was an Elemental!

Hissing, he flung the ball of fire at the men, and used the lava like a whip. The men fell to the ground, shrieking in pain, and one, who looked terrified, ran off into the woods.

Eyes narrowed in hatred, he threw balls of fire at the men.

When they had all died, his eyes widened in sadness again, and he slowly walked over to where I was hiding.

"You're an a Elemental too?" I asked, giving Mommy and Daddy one last nuzzle before sadly walking away with Preston.

"Yeah, but I just recently found out," he said. I must have looked confused, because he continued.

"It's a long story,"

We continued walking along sadly, as flowers grew behind, drooping as if they were sad too.

 _Child of Nature, beware of the earth. The giant's revenge the six shall birth. The forge and dove shall break the cage, and death unleash through Herobrine's rage._

Lachlan's Backstory (in his and Vikk's, the guards were just walking to random houses to see if they had the Elementals)

Walking around my house, humming happily, I found a book for Daddy to read with me. Mommy was out a the market, so Daddy and I got to stay home.

"Daddy, can we read this one?" I asked innocently as I handed him the book I chose.

"Sure, Little Lachy!" he said cheerfully. I giggled at the nickname because I was not little at all. I was quite tall for my age! I plopped down on the couch next to him as he started to read.

After we were done reading the story, Daddy turned on the TV. He switched to the news, and I snuggled up against him, playing with my pendant, with a yellow stone in the middle.

Daddy gasped when he saw the two main headlines.

King Herobrine orders capture of the 6 Elementals

Castle guards kill woman in freak accident

I didn't see why Daddy would care about any of those, because no one else knew I was an Elemental but Mommy and Daddy. The second article was the topic on the news currently though, and a picture of the victim flashed up on the screen. Daddy and I let out twin screams when we saw her.

Mommy.

Daddy had rushed to the bathroom to puke, and I was in shock. It had to be a joke, right?

Knocking came on the door. Mommy must have come home, to give me a hug, and tell me it was all a joke.

Grinning happily, I pranced to the door, and quickly let out a little burst of lightning so it would shock them. Not like an ordinary doorknob shock, but not a 'struck by lighting' shock either. In the middle. It was just a little prank.

"Come in!" I called happily. I could hear the door rattling and then an "Augh!" It sounded deeper than Mommy, but I was still convinced the whole thing was a prank.

The door opened, and my face paled. They were royal guards, holding Mommy.

"Little boy, what is your name?" One of them asked. Ignoring him, I ran up to Mommy.

"Mommy?" I asked. There was no reply. Daddy's face paled and he ran off to the bathroom again.

"What is your name?" the same guard asked again. With tears streaking my face, I looked up.

"Lachlan," I mumbled back, too upset to even think straight.

 _Flashback_

 _"Lachlan, never tell anyone that you are an Elemental," Mommy said, kneeling before my 4 year old body._

 _"I won't Mommy_ ," _I nodded solemnly._

 _Flashback over_

"Lachlan, do you know any Elementals?" the guard asked.

I nodded. The guards looked at each other in delight and looked back at me.

"Do you know their names?"

"I'm one. I think Mommy said Electricity," I covered my mouth. I had just realized what I had done. Daddy rushed out of the bathroom with a horrified look on his face.

He wrapped me in his arms.

"Pleas don't take him," Daddy asked desperately.

The same guard who was acting nice before had an evil smirk on his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said sarcastically. "We have to." He pulled out his sword and I muffled a scream. But he wasn't going for me. Oh no. He reached over me and stabbed Daddy in the chest. Daddy and I let out twin shrieks as he collapsed to the floor.

The guards advanced toward me, as I sobbed and hugged Daddy's body. They grabbed me. And with that, we were gone.

 _Child of Electricity,_ (YES I AM WELL AWARE THAT IT DOESN'T FLOW AS WELL) _beware of the earth. The giant's revenge the six shall birth. The forge and dove shall break the cage, and death unleash through Herobrine's rage_.

Vikk's Backstory

I had heard that the castle guards were looking for the Elementals. I was one, Water, but no one knew except for me.

I lived in the city orphanage. I was, as the name implies, an orphan. Our headmistress was nice, unlike most stories, and I had no intention to leave.

I was the youngest there, and everyone treated me kindly and were protective of me, and I looked up to them.

"Hi Tommy!" I squeaked. Tommy was 16 and the oldest.

"Hi Vikk!" he said, waking over and giving me a hug. I hugged him back, before heading to the kitchen for a snack.

On my way there, knocking came from the front porch. I looked through the peephole to see some castle guards there. But they had kind smiles on their faces, so they must be nice!

But they were still castle guards… As I nervously thought, I fiddled with the pendant around my neck. It had a blue stone in it.

But Momma Tiffany, as she told us to call her, came downstairs.

"Hi Vikk!" she said, grinning at me and she opened the door. The guards were holding a little girl, no more than three, and she was crying.

"Robbie!"

"Her brother was an Elemental, and regrettably, we had to take him," the leader said. But I didn't hear a word he was saying. I had rushed to the kitchen to get some cups, trying to show off.

I ran back into the main hall, balancing some cups in my arms.

"Want some water?" I chirped. Momma Tiffany got a horrified look on her face.

"Vikk no!"

But it was too late. I set the cups down on a table and concentrated, water flowing from my fingers.

When all of the cups were filled, I looked up, proud of myself. But the guards, who previously looked so kind, had cruel scowls on their faces.

"The Water Elemental," one said.

What? Scared, I backed up, tears forming in my eyes. But before I could get far, the guards grabbed. I let out one last desperate shriek, but no one moved. The last thing I saw were the girl's pale blue eyes, watching them take me away.

 _Child of Water, beware of the earth. The giant's revenge the six shall birth. The forge and dove shall break the cage, and death unleash through Herobrine's rage._

AND FINALLY, MITCH'S BACKSTORY. THIS ONE IS MY ALL-TIME FAVORITE BECAUSE IT IS SO SAD.

Mitch's Backstory

Herobrine's POV (erm mah gursh a pov that's not the main character)

"Sir, we have located five of the six Elementals. All appear to be 6 years of age, as you expected,"

"Who are they?" I asked.

"Ice is a human, Robert Latsky. Water is also a human, Vikkram Barns. Electricity is Lachlan Powers, also a human. We have located the Fire Elemental, but he escaped. He is a lava mob, by the name Preston Arsement. He was in the Nether Realms, as you expected,"

I grinned in delight as the guards brought in some children.

Rob, the Ice Element had dark brown hair and brown eyes, with a terrified look on his face, and tears streaking his face.

Lachlan, Electricity, had blond hair and blue eyes, also looking miserable, with tears rolling down his face.

Vikk, Water, had black hair and brown eyes, and darker skin. Again, he was crying.

Footsteps echoed down the stairs. I looked up to see a young boy, no more than 6, with brown hair and brown eyes, a lopsided crown and a too-big cape with sleepy eyes looking at me.

"Daddy?" Mitch asked.

"Hey Mitch!" I cried, laughing as the boy jumped in my arms, laughing as well until he saw the boys.

"What are they doing here, Daddy? Were they naughty?" His innocence made me chuckle.

"They weren't naughty yet, but they will be. They wanted to kill me and that wouldn't be good," I told the child.

"Oh," Mitch said, and he mustered an adorable little 6 year old scowl to glare at them. Trying to lean at them like me, Mitch leaned forward. So much, in fact, that his little lopsided crown fell off.

I chuckled and plopped it back on his head, when something occurred to me. I looked up at the guards, a chill running through my body.

"Guards? Where is the fifth child?"

The guards cackled and stalked over to me. One of them grabbed at something around Mitch's neck. A pendant, with a white-gray stone in it.

"Oh, your Majesty, don't you recognize him? He's your own son!"

I paled. Mitch looked confused and scared.

"Daddy? What's he talking about?"

I shoved Mitch off my lap, and he fell, crying as his crown fell off again. My voice shaking, I ordered a command I would regret forever.

"To the dungeon with all of them," I ordered. I pointed at Mitch. "Him too,"

Mitch was bawling now as the guards took him and the other boys away. When they were all gone, I burst out sobbing too. I slowly picked up the tiny crown, a reminder of promises, now broken.

 _Child of Air, beware of the earth. The giant's revenge the six shall birth. The forge and dove shall break the cage, and death unleash through Herobrine's rage._

A/N: And there is the first chapter! Tell me what you guys think about this story! And what your favorite backstory? What was the saddest? Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- AND WELCOME BACK MY LOYAL SUBJECTS! So, I made a deal with my BFF ( pinkstar_22) that I would mention her story in my books til she got to 100 reads. Go check it out! It's quite cool. Also, I need some OC's for my story, YouTubers in Minecraft. They can be weird and funny, (currently we have a blind creeper with panic attacks) or serious. I need seven more. So, how do you guys like this story so far? PLEASE LEAVE FEEDBACK IN THE COMMENTS BELOW! So, onto the story!

Preston's POV

I giggled as Jerome cautiously sniffed at a flower he had grown. He poked his nose towards it, sneezed, and fell on his face.

"IT HAS A LOT OF POLLEN! YOU TRY SNIFFING IT WITHOUT SNEEZING!" Jerome happily shouted.

I did so, and inclined my face towards it.

It started on fire.

"Oooooh…" I sighed as I stared at the burning flower as Jerome screamed in the background.

"PRESTON YOU'RE KILLING IT!" he shrieked.

"But it's so pretty! It's a fire flower!"

Right before it crumpled to ashes, Jerome stuck a trembling paw out and the fire went out and the flower came back to life.

"Why'd you do that?" I protested sadly. "It was pretty!"

Jerome stuck out his paw again, and created a red-orange flower.

"Ooooh!" I said, mesmerized again. Cautiously, I looked at Jerome.

"Can you make it look like fire?"

He sighed and stuck out his paw again, this time making the petals look like flames.

I smiled as I looked at it, also feeling a pang. The flower reminded me of the Nether, my home. I sniffled as the flower blew in the wind.

I was homesick. I missed Mommy. I wanted her.

"I want her back,"

Jerome's POV

Preston stared at the flower, mesmerized. But then, his gleeful face changed. It grew sadder.

He missed his home. He sniffled and wiped away what looked like a tear.

Was he.. crying?

"I want her back," a voice said. I looked back at Preston, to see a sobbing lava mob.

"I miss her. I want to go home. I want Mommy back. Jerome, they killed her. I watched them," he sobbed. "I JUST WANT HER BACK!"

He broke down into tears, his happiness flowing away as well.

He missed him mother. Of course, I did too, but he had seen her get murdered right in front of him. I was lucky enough, well, I wouldn't call it luck, that I didn't have to see them die, they had already passed on.

Suddenly, voices echoed from about ten feet away. I yelped and jumped under a bush, while Preston, who was still silently crying, slid under a rock.

"Sir, there is light and voices over there,"

Oh no! They had found us! Preston's lava had given off the light they needed to find us. I mean, it obviously wasn't his fault, but still!

Marching came closer as the king's guards came into view, their royal red and black checkered capes swishing.

They started tearing through the area we were in, uprooting bushes, lifting up rocks, peering behind trees.

They toor up my bush and I shrieked. The guards looked at me.

"It's just a bacca," they said, ignoring me. Then my idiot mode activated.

"No I'm not!" I said angrily. They looked back at me, with the same expressions they had when I had discovered the massacred bacca village and when they had found Preston. I guess they couldn't understand either of us.

Growling at them, I nonchalantly made the bushes and grass grow back, glaring at them the whole time.

The guards gasped.

"The Nature Elemental,"

Oh no. What had I done?

"Sir, I'm sure the lava mob is also here,"

Whimpering, I backed up as the guards advanced forward, smirking evilly.

"King Herobrine will be pleased!"

I yelped as they grabbed me, about to stuff me in a bag, when an ear-splitting screech rang through the air as a furious lava mob tackled the guard who was holding me.

Expecting them to start screaming in pain, I was quite surprised when they didn't. Instead, the guard just let out a little 'omph!' and stumbled. Preston reared back in shock as the rest of the men surrounded him.

The lead guard smirked, flicking a droplet of liquid onto Preston who winced as it hit him.

"Fire resistance, you ignorant lava mob," (I made it so that fire resistance potions hurt Preston. It kinda makes sense if you think about it. It has the same effect as water)

"We were looking for you and the last element, and here you come, basically giving yourself up.

Preston was in too much shock to do anything, so it was quite easy for the guards to shove him into a bag of his own. Orange particales were Orange particles were floating around the bag, so it was probably fire resistant too.

My thought were confirmed when Preston screeched in pain as soon as he touched the bag.

"Preston!" I cried out.

The guards scoffed at me and closed the bag, closing off the light as I cried out in fear as Preston continued howling in pain.

Eventually, his cries died down to whimpers. That was either a bad or good thing. Either it had stopped hurting or he was too weak to continue crying.

Unfortunately, it was probably the latter.

We stopped bouncing along as the guards stopped.

"Get the Elementals out, we're here."

We were there?

"Preston, we are here!" I chirped. There wad no response. Suddenly, light flooded into the bag as I continued calling him.

I poked my head out as a guard looked in.

"Awww," she cooed.

She thought I was cute?!

Guards POV (this will be super short)

I opened the bag containing the Nature Elemental and heard a little chirp from inside. It sounded happy. I mean, I would if I were trapped somewhere and got let out.

Light flooded into the bag, illuminating its contents face.

A little bacca, no more than 6, stared up at me, chirping happily.

"Awww.." I said.

It grinned toothily at me as it stumbled out, charging to the other bag before tripping over its own enormous paws, its green pendant swinging back and forth.

This was the Elemental? I watched as a guard started opening the other bag, before shouting in surprise as the bacca shoved him aside.

The guard glared back at him before the bacca could open the bag, before opening it himself.

Jerome's POV

The female guard stared at me, occasionally letting out a coo as I charged over to Preston's bag, squeezing in between the male guard who was openings it's legs.

The guard let out a cry of surprise as I was about to open up the bag, orange particles still floating around it.

I yelped as the guard shoved me aside, opening the bag himself.

Oddly enough, there was no glow from inside the bag. I could see a dark, dark figure inside.

"Preston!" I cheered from behind the guard, not noticing the other guards ready to catch me if I ran.

"Hurry! Let's get out of here!" I shouted happily, knowing the guards couldn't understand me.

The guard dragged Preston out of the bag, and I got ready to drag him away.

But the sight I saw was a horrifying one.

They pulled out a statue made of obsidian.

No, not a statue.

Preston. The fire resistance potions had turned him to obsidian.

"Preston!" I screeched.

The lava mob stayed unconscious.

"Preston!" I screamed, tugging on his arm. The guards grabbed me and one grabbed Preston, and dragged us to the castle.

I was sobbing, reaching out for Preston, who was laying motionless in the guards arms.

I hate to say it, but I don't think he was going to wake up.

Herobrine's POV

"Sir! We have located the sixth Elemental!"

I feigned delight, still thinking about Mitch.

 _Mitch_.

This time, no anger came at the name. No sadness, no pain. Memories flooded in instead. I slowly picked up the little crown I kept by my thrown at all times.

"Um, sir? Would you like to know who the sixth Elemental is?"

I snapped back to attention, setting the little crown down.

"Yes,"

"The sixth elemental, Nature, is a bacca, whose name is also unknown, like the lava mob,"

"Have you located them yet?" I asked, leaning forward.

One of the guards went out of the room, and soon returned with two others. They stalked up to the front, their capes swishing as they set down their contents.

"We have, your Majesty. In fact, we have them right now!

One of them set down a sobbing bacca, who immediately ran over to the other guard, who was setting down what looked like an obsidian statue. It was emitting orange particles.

No, not a statue. The lava mob.

"You idiots! The lava mob is basically dead!"

The guards hung their heads in shame. I rolled my eyes and waved my hand, magically breaking the obsidian off the lava mob. He collapsed to the ground, still unconscious. The glow he emitted was also quite weak.

The bacca stared at me, clearly not sure if he should be thanking me or glaring at me.

"Bacca, show me your powers," I commanded. He looked at me in confusion, as I facepalmed. Of course. He didn't understand me.

Quickly, I waved my hand, creating a dead flower. The bacca gasped in horror, and waved his paw. The flower grew strong again.

He was the Elemental.

I sneered.

"To the dungeon with both of them!"

"What about the lava mob?"

I rolled my eyes. I telekinetically grabbed him and stalked down to the dungeons, the lava mob floating above my head. I kept my head down, hoping to avoid the eyes I never thought I would have to.

Mitch.

Mitch's POV

"Daddy!" I sobbed as I was thrown into a cell with the other boys. I was with the one in the red hoodie. Lachlan, I think.

The boys were all glaring at blue hoodie, Rob.

"Why are you glaring at Rob?" I sniffled, my face still pressed against the bars.

"He's the reason we got caught. King Meanie's guards caught him using his ice powers so he started the hunt," Lachlan said.

I slowly turned around and stared at him.

"What did you call Daddy? Daddy isn't mean. He's nice," I said, tears streaking my face.

"If he was nice, then why did he put us in here?" Vikk asked.

Clomping came down the stairs to the dungeon before I could reply.

"Daddy!" I cried happily, seeing the familiar crown on his head.

"See, he's nice! He's getting us out!" The boys looked at each other, wondering if maybe I was right.

But behind Daddy, there was a floating light and sobbing.

There was a thing made of lava floating above Daddy, and a fluffy thing in the arms of a guard right behind him.

A bacca and a lava mob.

I let out a little shriek and scurried to the back of the cell.

The bacca was crying, the fur on his face soaked.

There was a little green pendant swinging from his neck, and now that I noticed, a red-orange one hanging form the lava mob, who was unconscious.

Were they Elementals too?

The guards stopped at a cage next to ours and threw the lava mob and the bacca in there. The stone instantly started melting when the lava mob landed, and Daddy waved his hand and the stone turned into bedrock.

"Daddy!" I chirped. "Can I come out now?"

Daddy avoided my look, spinning around, and headed up the stair, his cape swishing.

I sat down, to stunned to talk.

Daddy had left me.

He had left me.

Left me.

Alone.

A/N- And that is that! So, what did you guys think about that? A reminder, make sure to check out pinkstar_22's story on Wattpad (please hurry, it's really cool. Let's get her to 100!) And also, I need some OC's for Youtubers in Minecraft! I need 3 more! And guys, I may not be able to update my stories as much this week form Thursday to the Thursday after that because I am staying at my grandma's house and she has REALLY crappy WiFi and we have limited time on our 'devices' as she calls them. I will still try to write them though. So, yeah. How'd you like the chapter? Thank you guys SO much for reading, and PEACE!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- And welcome back, my beautiful subjects BOW DOWN TO ME PEASANTS *ahem, ahem* sorry. But anyways, WE NEED TO GET pinkstar_22's story to 100 reads and then I can stop advertising her in every chapter!

plz help me ;-; save me.

But anyways guys, please tell me how you are liking this story! As of right now, as I'm writing this, The Monster Inside of Me has 333 reads on Wattpad. ILLUMINATE CONFIRMED. It's probably changed by now but, um okay? But let's get into this chapter! LEZ GOO!

Mitch's POV

I stared sadly at the area where Daddy had disappeared. He had left me. I thought he loved me!

I was sobbing, tears running down my face, staining my cheeks, when I felt a hand on my back.

"Daddy?" I cried. He hadn't left me! I turned around joyfully, an my face fell. It was only Lachlan.

"Oh. I thought you were Daddy," I mumbled. The hand disappeared from my shoulder as Lachlan walked away.

I turned my head away again, severely disappointed. I faintly heard wails coming from somewhere in the dungeon. Who else was in here? Then it hit me.

The sobs were coming from me.

Rob's POV

Prince Mitch was sobbing, pressed up against the iron bars that formed the front of our cell. I could see why. His dad, King Herobrine, had left him here, even though he was Mitch's father.

But Mitch wasn't the only source of the crying. The guards and King Herobrine had brought in two more people. Well, not people. A lava mob and a bacca.

They were in the cell next to ours. The bacca was screaming at the unconscious lava mob in a language I couldn't understand. He was most likely trying to get the lava mob to wake up.

The bacca was constantly shaking the lava mob with his furry paws, only to reel back with a yelp as he licked his blistered paws.

He nudged the lava mob again, letting out another shriek. Blisters were bubbling up the pads of his feet.

"You should really stop doing that," my cellmate, Vikk said. The bacca looked over at us, his face fur soaked with tears, head cocked. He couldn't understand a word that we were saying. Vikk facepalmed.

I quickly formed an 'X' with my arms, a sign for 'stop.'

The bacca seemed to understand and glared at me, shaking his head furiously. He started growling at me, probably telling me 'no' in whatever language he spoke.

He continued shaking the lava mob, flinching back with a yelp every time, crying as he slowly rubbed his blistered paws.

He was clearly in a ton of pain, and then the poor bacca made a horrible, idiotic mistake.

The bacca nudged the unconscious lava mob with his nose.

Sniffling, the bacca shoved his face at the lava mob.

"No!" I simultaneously yelled. I was too late. The bacca yelped and started shrieking as the fur on his face started on fire.

The bacca was screaming, stumbling around the cells. Vikk was shouting as he was shakily pointing his fingers at the bacca.

"Hold still!" he shouted. The bacca ignored him. Vikk screamed, as water shot out of the tips of his finger, drenching the bacca. Surprisingly, not too much damage had been done. His nose had a blister on it, and his face was slightly swollen, but his fur was only slightly scorched black on the ends.

As we were surveying the damage, two identical screams came from the cell.

The lava mob was unconsciously howling and the bacca was shrieking. I strained my neck, trying to get a better angle at what was happening, but the bacca was blocking my view.

Then the bacca moved, and I saw what was causing the lava mob so much pain, and why the bacca was screaming.

If you were looking at the lava mob, the right half of the unconscious lava mob's body was slowly starting to look more and more glassy and it was darkening. This included his leg, part of his arm, and a section of his head.

I slowly looked over at Vikk, who was watching in horror.

Some of the water had hit the lava mob.

Suddenly, the lava mob snapped out of unconsciousness, yelping and howling. He was rolling around on the floor shrieking as the obsidian spread.

Jerome's POV

Preston was writhing on the floor, screaming as the dark stuff spread.

"HELP! JEROME IT HURTS!"

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" I shrieked. The little humans in the other cells were staring at Preston in horror.

"CAN YOU TAKE IT OFF WITH YOUR POWERS?" I howled.

Preston stopped screaming and seemed to consider this, still flinching in pain.

"I could try," he said, whimpering.

He closed his eyes, concentrating, and his pendant started to glow. Red light snaked its way from the pendant around his neck, surrounding him in translucent ball of tinted red orange light.

Little strands of lava started flowing from his hands and wrapped around the part of him that was obsidian, including his head. The lava seemed to cover most of it, and I could see some of the uncovered obsidian melting away.

Once the procedure was done, the ball of light faded away, and Preston was sitting there, grinning from ear to ear, giggling silently. I plopped next to him, being careful not to touch him.

"What's so funny?" I whispered. I followed his gaze. He was chuckling at the four human boys, whose mouths were wide open, basically hitting the floor of their cell. Their eyes were open wide.

"They look like frogs," I whispered to Preston.

Preston froze for a second. Had I accidentally offended him?

Preston started crying, wiping his eyes. What had I done? But then it hit me. He wasn't crying. He was laughing!

Preston was howling now, slamming his fists on the floor of the cell.

"You're.. right!" he wheezed in between laughs.

Mitch's POV

The bacca screamed something at the lava mob. Whatever it was, it made the lava mob stop screaming and instead letting out an occasion whimper as the the obsidian slowly took over his body.

Then, the red orange pendant around his neck started glowing. Red and orange threads of light weaved their way out of the pendant, and wrapped around the lava mob. So many, in fact, formed that soon the lava creature was surrounded in a translucent ball of the glowing light.

He squinted his eyes that hadn't already been obsidianized shut, letting out a little yelp, and concentrated. I cocked my head. What was he doing? Then, lava started flowing out of his fingers, surrounding the obsidian on his body, slowly melting it.

I stared in awe as the lava mob retracted the lava, sitting down on the ground, laughing. The bacca sat down next to him, chuckling as well. He whispered something into the lava mob's ear.

The lava mob froze, before falling over and howling, laughing so hard tears were coming out of his eyes. I turned to the rest of the guys.

"Does anyone else want to know what the bacca said?" I asked, a grin plastered on my face. Vikk and Rob nodded. Lachlan was still staring at the lava mob, his mouth wide open.

"Lachlan?" I asked, waving my hand in front of his eyes.

"H- he just- he –" Lachlan was in too much shock to think straight.

Then, an idea went off in my head like a lightbulb.

"Guys, what if we teach them English?"

Preston's POV

I was still rolling around on the ground, dying of laughter, while Jerome had fallen on his face and was laughing too hard to get up.

I looked up, wiping a tear from my eye.

The human were looking at me curiously, so I mimicked their expression.

"Jerome, I think they want us," I called to the bacca, who was still face first on the floor. I got a muffled "okay," for an answer. The bacca had sat up, still quietly chuckling.

One of the humans, the one in the blue hoodie, pointed to himself.

"Rob," he said.

Oh! They wanted to teach us their language.

The humans turned towards each other, furiously arguing. Probably about Jerome and I. But I was smart! I could do this!

"Rob?" I curiously repeated. The humans looked at each other in delight, and a huge smile grew on my face. They liked me!

Vikk's POV

"Rob," Rob said, pointing to himself. The lava mob straightened up like a child in school, a small grin on his face.

"This is never going to work, guys," I said. "They won't understand us, they're just animals! You can't teach a cow to speak English!"

"Well, if they are Elementals, we have to learn how to speak with them, otherwise we can never work as a team!" Lachlan replied. Mitch turned away, upset.

"They're just animals! We can't reach them! Or work with them!" I cried. I was about to continue on my rant, but a tiny voice interrupted us.

"Rob?"

I slowly turned my head, to see the lava mob staring back at me with those big black eyes. He had a proud grin on his face.

"Did he just-" I started.

"Rob?" the lava mob said, pointing to Rob. We all gasped. They COULD learn English!

"I stand corrected!" I said, grinning.

"Preston," the same little voice said. I looked back at the lava mob to see him pointing at himself.

"His name is Preston!" I said excitedly. I pointed at the bacca, looking expectantly at the lava- Preston.

"Jerome!" Preston squeaked. Jerome looked up at us curiously when he heard his name. The bacca turned towards the lava mob. He started chattering at Preston.

Preston looked back at us. He pointed to his pendant, looking at us expectantly.

"Pendant," Mitch said.

"Pendant?" another little voice said. I looked at Jerome to see a wide, happy grin stretched on his face.

"Pendant?" Preston tried. I nodded excitedly.

I pointed at each of the guys in turn.

"Air," I said pointing at Mitch.

Then I turned to Lachlan, "Electricity."

"Water," I said, pointing at myself. Then I turned to Rob.

"Ice."

Preston shook his head furiously, a frown now on it. He pointed at Rob.

"No Ice. Rob," he pouted. Oh! He though that our powers were our names.

"Fire," I said, pointing at Preston. Something clicked in his head, and he seemed to understand.

"Fire," he repeated. The tiny lava mob squinted his eyes and a little ball of fire appeared in his and.

"Fire," he copied, looking at the flame.

Preston's POV

"Ice," 'Water' said, pointing at Rob. What?! No, he said his name was Rob!

"No Ice," I said, shaking my head in confusion. "Rob."

'Water' slapped his hand against his face, and pointed at me.

"Fire," he said. Oh! I got it now. He was talking about our powers. I tried out the word.

"Fire."

It sounded perfect. I liked that word. I closed my eyes, concentrating. A little ball of flames appeared in my hand.

"Fire," I repeated in English. Then, surprisingly enough, the fire looked at me. Did I just make a living flame?

I squealed, hugging it.

"Fire!" I squeaked, showing them all the flames. He was beautiful.

"Flamey!" I shrieked in the language Jerome and I shared. I shoved him at Jerome.

"Flamey!" I squealed.

How did I say that in English? I shoved the ball of fire at them, looking at them expectantly.

They looked confused.

"Fire?" they tried. I shook my head.

"Flame?" the red hoodied one said. I nodded happily.

"Flamey!" I squealed.

Rob's POV

Preston shoved 'Flamey' at us. He had literally created life. The little ball of fire was actually alive.

"Well, that's not weird at all," Vikk said.

"Guys, it's quite clear we all want to escape. How do we teach them that?" Lachlan said.

"Escape?" One of them had heard what we said. I looked at the lava mob.

"Escape?"

I pointed out of the cell and mimicked getting out.

"Escape."

The lava mob smiled and looked at the bacca.

"Escape."

Preston's POV

"Fire flower?" I said to Jerome, and he grinned. He shut his eyes tightly, and concentrated on a little sprout growing through the cracks of the bedrock in our cell.

It almost immediately swelled to a huge vine.

Our pendants started to glow as the vine took on a orange tint. It was now fire resistant.

"Fire!" I shrieked, surrounding the vine in coils of lava. The lava vine shoved its way through the bars of our cell, melting them like they were made of butter.

The vine snaked around to the human's cells. The humans backed up when the vine came to their cell as it melted through the bars easily.

When we were all free, Jerome waved his paw and the lava vine disappeared. I scooped up Flamey, looking at the humans proudly.

"Escape?"

A/N- And there you have it! So, how did you like this chapter? I'm pretty happy with it. I made Jerome and Preston so cute! :3 So, again, be sure to check out pinkstar_22's story! Let's get her to 100 reads!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- AND WELCOME BACK YOU BEAUTIFUL GRACIOUS SHARK PEASANTS! OMG PRESTON HIT 4 MILLION IM SO HAPPY AND EXCITED. So, you may have noticed that I deleted one of my stories, called Hero's Sacrifice. This was because I had no inspiration for it whatsoever. My new schedule said that I was supposed to do a chapter for that, and I spent an hour writing one paragraph, then staring at the screen trying to figure out what to put next. When I did delete it, I was put into a good mood for the rest of the day, because it was really bad and cringy too. But anyways, THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR 400 READS ON THE MONSTER WITHIN ME! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! And thank you for the overwhelming support on this book as well! It's already at 1 fricking hundred reads!

Be sure to check out pinkstar_22, my real life BFF, and JKblitz, my sister who just made a Wattpad account! You can also check out Dark_Lord_25, pinkstar's brother. Thank you! But anyways, LEZZZ GOOOO!

Rob's POV

"Escape?" Preston looked at us, grinning, before turning to Jerome and muttering something to him.

Jerome squealed in excitement, nodding happily.

The duo's pendants started to glow, and my mouth dropped open. Jerome had squinted his eyes shut and was concentrating on a little sprout growing through some of the cracks in the floor of his cell.

Almost immediately, the sprout swelled to an enormous vine, filling their cave. Some of the guards let out shouts of alarm as the saw the vine, but they were too late.

"Fire!" Preston shouted happily, and his pendant glowed an even brighter orange. The vine got an orange tint to it and Preston and Jerome let out simultaneous squeals of excitement.

Preston stuck his hand out and the vine, and coils of lava sprung from his hand, spiraling around the vine. I guess that the orange tint meant that the vine was fire proof.

Jerome stepped up again, squinting at the lava vine. It slowly moved through his cell bars, easily melting them like they were made of chocolate (ALL OF THE FOOD REFERENCES OMG IM HUNGRY NOW). The guards were screaming now, but before they could alert anyone, the vine whirled around, slapping all of the guards.

The guards howled in pain and fell to the floor writhing in agony.

The vine weaved its way through the bars in our cell, melting them easily. They threaded into Mitch and Lachlan's cell now, and then the bacca concentrated and the vine disappeared.

I was still sitting there in shock, mouth basically on the floor. All of the other humans had the same expression.

The bacca and the lava mob had just combined their powers to do what non of us could have done on our own. They helped us get out.

"Escape?" a little voice squeaked happily. I looked down to see the lava mob standing right in front of me, a wide smile on his face, Flamey clutched in his arms.

In shock, I backed up wildly. The lava mob looked down sadly.

"Rob no escape?" he said.

His eyes stared to well up with tears.

"Oh nononono! Escape!" I said hurriedly, trying to comfort Preston.

As soon as he heard that, he stopped crying, looking up happily again. He looked back at the bacca, who had grabbed Mitch and was dragging him along to Vikk and Lachlan, trying to round them up too.

"Jerome, escape!" he chirped to the bacca.

The bacca grinned toothily as he started dragging the other three to us.

"Escape!" he squealed. Almost immediately, the bacca, the lava mob, and the tiny flame clutched in Preston's arms rushed out of the cells.

Oh no! They were going to get caught!

"Preston! Jerome!" Lachlan screamed.

The duo wheeled back, looking at us with concerned looks.

"Escape!" Preston called. We nodded.

"Quiet, though," I said, putting a finger to my lips. The two nodded before quietly sneaking out of the cell again.

This time they were army crawling away. Preston was leaving indents in the stone thanks to his lava.

Soon we had reached the stairs leading up from the dungeon to the main area of the castle. Guards were standing around the exit, armor (STOP AUTOCORRECTING TO ARMPIT GOSH DARN IT. I just read that out loud and I almost burst out laughing) on and swords in hand.

"How escape?" Jerome asked quietly.

I.. I didn't know.

"I don't know," I said quietly. I peeked around the corner to see one of the guards looking directly at me. He let out a shout of surprise while I let out a squeal of fear before ducking back again.

The others looked at my expression, immediately realizing what I had done.

"Rob!" Lachlan cried.

The guard who had seen me was running towards us with an army behind him.

I was too petrified to move as the footsteps came closer and closer.

"Rob!" the little lava mob squealed, as close as he dared to get to me. But even if I unfroze, it would be too late.

Because the guard had already turned the corner.

"It's the Elementals! They've escaped!" the guard who say me said.

The sound of his voice snapped me from my trance and I wildly scrambled after the rest of them.

"Rob!" Jerome called back at me. I sprinted, trying to catch up to them, the guards hit on my trail.

"Help!" I screamed. I could feel the breeze caused by the movement of their feet.

But everyone else was far ahead by now.

I was screaming, and more and more guards heard me and started chasing me. I wheeled around a corner, to see the little lava mob (POOFLESS FOR LIFE) standing there, glowing brightly. He had a scowl on his face. That was the angriest I had ever seen him. Flamey was by his side.

As soon as the guards turned the corner, they immediately backpedaled in shock.

Preston took a step forward, his eyes narrowed. Coils of lava were wrapped around his wrists, and flames were licking up his arms.

"Rob," he said, glowering at the men. Then he said something I don't think any of us taught him.

"Rob my friend."

And with that, he let out a scream, shooting fireballs at the men and slapping them with the coils of lava. As soon as the last guard fell, Preston and I took off running, up the stairs. Mitch, Lachlan, Jerome, and Vikk were waiting up there for us.

"Let's go," Mitch said, and we started running.

"Follow me, I know the castle," he said.

We did as he said, because it would make sense that he knew all the twists and turns in the castle considering he was the prince. We followed him through a couple pathways, through a few vents, and much more, until we got to the heavy doors. All of us, except Preston, shoved against the door, opening it a crack.

To reveal glowing white eyes.

Herobrine, Mitch's father, stalked inside the door as we shrunk back in fear, an evil scowl on his face.

"Did you really think that I would let you escape that easily?" he smirked. He looked at Mitch.

"You of all people should know that, Mitch."

"Don't call me that! Only my friends can call me that!" Mitch retaliated. King Herobrine winced, before the evil smirk wormed its way back onto his face.

"Oh, you will regret saying that, Mitch," he teased, grinning insanely. He shoved the door wide open. "I'll just prove it to you later."

He stepped aside, leaving the door open wide. We all gave each other cautious looks. What did he mean by 'later?' Before we could think about it too long, our thoughts were interrupted by a lava mob and a bacca running through the doors, screaming loudly, their arms in the air (like you just don't care).

We quickly followed after them, Mitch only staying behind to give King Herobrine one last look of betrayal before following us. Herobrine grinned nastily, and the doors shut.

As soon as we exited the castle, we charged into a clearing in a forest. Preston and Jerome fell over, panting hard. The grass around Preston started on fire immediately. Jerome let out a tired yelp and stuck his paw out, growing the grass back while also giving Preston a look. Preston let out an exhausted whine, and his pendant started glowing again. The grass gained an orange tint and Preston fell back down, yawning, snuggling Flamey close.. Jerome let out a yawn too, curling up in a little ball.

Within seconds, both of them were asleep, snoring lightly (UNLIKE MY SISTER JKblitz WHO SOUNDS LIKE A DYING ELEPHANT WITH ASTHMA WHEN SHE SNORES). I was still panting, breathing hard. Surprisingly, no one had followed us, not even any guards.

I looked over at the other guys. Mitch was wiping his forehead with his cape, and Lachlan was doing the same with the sleeve of his hoodie. Vikk was lying on the ground, panting heavily. All of our faces were flushed red. We could even see the red on Jerome's face through the little bacca's thick fur.

The only one who wasn't a tomato was Preston. The lava on his face was bubbling and hissing thanks to how hot he got from running.

I was exhausted too so I laid down next to the lava mob (POOFLESS FOR LIFE), careful not to touch him. He was emitting heat so I became warm just from sitting next to him.

The other guys were laying down too. I yawned, my legs still screaming in pain, and the other guys did the same. I laid down, stretching my arms and legs as much as I dared because of the snoring lava mob, and closed my eyes, entering a land of dreams, a land where everything was still perfect.

I was in a field, surrounded by my family!

"Mommy! Taylor!" I yelled, running to them happily. They were okay! I flung myself at Mommy to give her a hug.

But instead of running into her, I ran through her, feeling the cold surround me as I stumbled.

I felt a chill run through my body.

"Mommy?" I asked slowly, cautiously, as I turned around.

Mommy didn't seem to see me. She was opening her arms out to Taylor, who ran into them happily, snuggling against Mommy.

Now that I noticed it, Mommy looked almost transparent, like smoke. I looked at Taylor. She was the same. They looked like.. ghosts.

"Mommy? Taylor?" I screamed, terrified now. They ignored me. I ran up to them, waving my arms in front of their faces. They just snuggled into each other's embrace even more.

"MOMMY!" I screamed.

"Rob! Rob!" I woke up to see a worried lava mob shaking me.

Shaking me.

I screamed and crab walked away. The little lava mob got a hurt look on his face and plopped down, tears welling in his eyes.

Then I noticed the orange tint on my skin.

I looked back at the lava mob, who was quietly crying. He looked.. weaker. His glow was not as strong and he was leaning more on his knees. His pendant was faintly glowing. How much of his life force had it taken for him to be able to touch me?

"Preston?" I cautiously called, reaching out to the injured lava mob.

He just buried his head in between his knees, letting out loud, ragged cries.

"Rob mean," he cried, rocking back and forth on his heels.

I had hurt his feelings. I ran over to the other side of the clearing, looking for one of the guys. Jerome.

I saw him and quickly grabbed him, leading him over to Preston.

"I'm sorry," I said to Jerome, praying that he would repeat it to Preston. The bacca nodded solemnly.

"Preston?" he asked the lava mob, getting as close as he dared.

"Rob mean," the lava mob sobbed. Jerome fired a glare at me. I shrugged.

The bacca sat down next to Preston, quitetly whispering to him.

I could only get bits and pieces of what they were saying. Some of those words were Rob, nice, and hurt.

I had hurt his feelings. Immediately, a wave of guiltiness flooded into my head. What had I done to him?

I felt tears bead in the corner of my eyes, and before I could stop it, the dam broke, and tears started flooding out. My whole body was shaking as I cried. Nothing was able to comfort me.

I suddenly felt a warm hand on my back. I slowly looked up, tears staining my face.

"Preston?"

A/N- And there you have it! Be sure to check out my little sister, JKblitz because she just made her own account and posted some stories! Thank you all so much for reading and PEACE!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- AND WELCOME BACK YOU BEAUTIFUL SHARK PEASANTS! So, guys, please tell me how you are liking this story. I don't know why, but I am now putting this everywhere. Spread the word, its really important. Everyone needs to know this- If for some reason you are new here, and you managed to stumble onto my account, I have only one word of advice- RUN. RUN WHILE YOU STILL CAN. I AM A VICTIM OF THE CURSE OF THE WATTPAD ADDICTIVNESS. GO. THERE IS STILL LIFE IN YOUR EYES. IT'S TOO LATE FOR ME. Also, be sure to check out pinkstar_22 and JKblitz! But anyways, let's proceed onto the story. LEZ GOOOO!

Rob's POV

I felt a warm hand on my back, and my face still stained with tear streaks, I looked up to see who it was.

"Preston?!" I asked, surprised to see the little lava mob. He had a shaky grin on his face and Jerome was behind him, nodding approvingly.

The lava mob was blinking slowly, looking very tired. Why was he tired? He had just taken a nap! I scanned his body, looking for any injuries.

My eyes fell to rest on his orange red pendant which was still glowing a faint red.

His lava glow was very faint now, only illuminating as much as an almost dimmed light.

He rubbed his eyes, yawning, slowing rocking back and forth on his heels.

I knew what was coming. Preston yawned again, and this time, shut his eyes and fell asleep, collapsing in my arms. His pendant was still faintly glowing so I could still touch him, for now.

But he hadn't just fallen asleep. He had fallen unconscious due to how long he was keeping me fire resistant. It made send that it was hard for him to keep a larger item fire resistant than a smaller object.

Jerome let out a cry of shock when he fell, and everyone else snapped to attention. Jerome ran over to them screaming wildly, dragging all of them over.

"Rob! What happened?" Mitch cried, running over to us.

"He just fell over! I didn't do anything, I swear!" I cried.

Mitch yanked the unconscious lava mob out of my arms before letting out a yelp because of his burning hot skin.

"How come you can touch him?" he shouted, rubbing his hand. Jerome heard him scream and walked up on all fours, and shoved his head under Mitch's quickly blistering hand. Mitch winced, then saw Jerome and smiled, petting the bacca who grinned toothily, and sat down by Mitch.

"He made me fire resistant," I said in reply to Mitch's question.

"How? And why did he fall unconscious? Also, why is his pendant glowing?" Mitch asked, looking complete lost.

"You just answered your own questions, Mitch," I replied back, looking down at the collapsed lava mob in my arms.

"Oh.. He made you fire resistant with his powers which is why his pendant is glowing. So, he used his powers too much so he fell unconscious?" Mitch asked.

"Yes, but no. He used his powers too much and it took too much effort to keep me fire resistant so he fell unconscious."

"Then how are you still fire resistant?" Vikk asked, walking up and apparently hearing our conversation.

"I.. I don't know to be honest," I said truthfully. How was the tiny lava mob keeping me from burning up?

Just then, I saw his face. It was scrunched up and he was grimacing. Like he was concentrating on something or in pain.

The unconscious lava mob was breathing hard. The light glowing from his pendant was flickering on and off. I looked down at myself. The orange tint was fading away, and as quickly as I could, I gently removed Preston from my lap.

I did it just in time, too. The orange tint faded from my skin and the glow from the lava mob's pendant died down completely. His strained face calmed down into a peaceful grin.

The grass around him instantly started on fire.

The lava mob grinned even more as Jerome let out a yelp as the grass burned. He quickly made it grow back, only for it to quickly burn up again.

Vikk held back the growling Jerome and quietly created a barrier of water around the lava mob, not allowing the flames to reach any further.

~TIME SKIP BECAUSE THE ALL POWERFUL MELON IS LAZY AND YEAH~

One day later

We were still in the clearing because we had nothing better to do. Preston still had not woken up surprisingly, and I was terrified for his safety.

I was watching the injured lava mob intently, waiting for him to wake up. I hadn't eaten, slept, or even moved from my perch. I was struggling to keep my eyes open at this point and my stomach was growling hungrily.

"Rob, move. You need to sleep and eat. I can hear your stomach from here," Vikk called from a couple feet away.

"But.. I have to watch Preston! And I'm not.." I was interrupted by a huge yawn. "..tired."

Vikk rolled his eyes and dragged me away from Preston.

"No! Preston! I have to watch!" I was writhing against Vikk's clutches, fighting his grip, but my body was too tired to even have the slightest of impacts.

Vikk later me down so I was leaning against a tree and no matter how much I tried to fight it, I was conked out in about two seconds, I was that tired.

Preston's POV

I was back at my home in the Nether. I smiled when I saw the familiar nether brick walls and the red and orange tinted glass. I scanned the room quickly, looking for one person. Was Mommy here too?

Then I saw her, embracing another lava mob. No way. Was that….

Dad?

"Daddy? Mommy?" I cried, looking at the two hugging lava mobs. I wasn't completely sure if that was Daddy because I hadn't seen him since I was about two, but it had to be! Mommy said that he had died, but he hadn't if he was right here! For one of the first times, I was happy that Mommy was wrong.

But I had seen them kill Mommy… Oh! She was probably faking it!

I ran up to them, arms out to hug them.

"Mommy! Daddy! You wouldn't believe what's been happening! I went to the OverWorld and there was this thing called grass, and then I found a thing called a bacca! His name is Jerome and then we got kidnapped but then we escaped and then we met some humans! They have powers too like me and Jerome! One of them is named Rob!" I said, flinging my self into the hug as well.

They didn't seem to notice me. I was just puked out the other side of their bodies. I felt a chill go through my bodies as my gleeful grin turned into a frown.

"Mommy? Daddy?"

They both seemed to ignore me. I studied them, seeing if there was any clue as to why they were not noticing me. Even though they were right there, I had never felt more alone.

Then, I noticed something. Their hugging bodies looked almost.. transparent. They looked like ghosts or like they were made of smoke.

They weren't actually there.

The two embracing lava mobs suddenly disappeared as well as their warm glow, and I was now alone for real. The only light in the room, the room that had previously been filled with torches and Mommy's brightly glowing light, was coming from me, glaring up when ever I let out a sob.

"Mommy! Daddy! Come back! COME BACK!" I screamed.

"Preston? Preston! Preston, we're right here," a soothing voice said.

Mommy? Daddy?

My eyes flew open. Rob was standing over me, a concerned look in his eyes.

"Rob?" I squeaked in 'English.'

The rest of the humans, along with Jerome were behind him, staring worriedly.

How did they all get into the Nether? How did I get in the Nether? Was I sleeping?

Most importantly, were did Mommy and Daddy go?

I stood up, my legs kind of wobbly. I started peeking behind trees, looking for them. They had to be here! They were right here! Then something occurred to me. Why were there trees in the Nether?

"Mommy? Daddy? I don't want to play hide and seek anymore!" I called. The humans gave me sympathetic looks.

"Did you see where Mommy and Daddy went?" I asked Jerome. He shook his head, hesitating before speaking up.

"Preston, it was just a dream. They aren't actually here," he said bluntly.

"Yes, they are! I saw them! They have to be here, I saw them! They didn't actually die!" I said stubbornly, refusing to believe Jerome.

"Your Mommy and Daddy not here," Rob said gently to me.

And I knew that was the truth. I was unable to move because of my sadness, and I couldn't focus on anything either. My already weak legs buckled out from under me, and I collapsed to the ground, tears already starting to flow from my eyes. I desperately tried to hold the rest of my cries in, but I failed ultimately.

I let out one sob, and once it came, I couldn't hold the others back. My whole body started shaking as it was wracked with tears.

"Mommy! Daddy! Come back!" I cried, feeling alone. "Please! It's lonely out here! Please come back!"

They never did. The other humans and Jerome tried to comfort me, to help stop the crying, but their efforts did nothing. They had to wait until my eyes had run dry.

"What happened?" Jerome asked me, his voice gentle and soothing.

"Mommy.. and Daddy," I choked out, "were at our home in the Nether… but they didn't see me and I tried to hug them but I just fell through them and the they disappeared and it got all dark and scary."

"Shhh.. it's okay Preston, it's going to be okay.." Jerome cooed.

He was so wrong.

Rob's POV

Preston had just woken up screaming. He was crying in his sleep, muttering something about 'Come back' or 'Mommy!' Now he was sobbing, rocking back and forth on his heels, hugging his knees. He was screaming something about his mom and dad.

The little bacca, Jerome, had walked over to him, careful not to touch his bubbling, hissing skin.

He was now talking to the crying lava mob, trying to soothe him. It seemed to work, because soon after Jerome started talking to Preston, the lava mob had stopped crying, his wails dying down to faint whimpers.

The other guys and I had nothing more to do, or anything that we could do to help, so we were just sitting there, worriedly looking at the quite clearly upset lava mob.

When Jerome had calmed him down enough to get Preston to stand up and walk shakily over to us. Jerome had seemed to help him, but I could still see the deep sadness and anger combination in his eyes.

"Should we show each other our powers?" Lachlan asked.

We all nodded. That seemed like the sort of thing that would help us all work together, especially with the bacca and the little lava mob.

"Um, well first we have to teach Preston and Jerome what the word 'powers' means," Vikk said, giving the two a significant look. "We can use ours and then say the word 'powers' and pray that they understand."

We all nodded, except for Mitch who looked uncomfortable.

Before I could press the matter, Vikk got the duo's attention then spoke up.

"Powers," Vikk said as he formed a ball of water in his hand. Lachlan shot his hands up and made lightning start thundering and crackling in the sky. Hurriedly, I concentrated on my powers and stuck my hands out at Vikk's ball of water and turned it to ice.

Mitch, the bacca, and the lava mob stared in awe.

"Powers?" sniffed Preston, creating a ball of fire, Flamey by his side.

"Powers!" I said, nodding my head happily. At least one of them understood!

"Powers!" Jerome said happily, growing a tiny flower into a hulking vine.

"So Preston has fire for sure and Jerome has nature," I said. I already knew that Preston had fire, and it was pretty clear that Jerome had Nature but now my thought were confirmed.

"Alright, so now we know what powers each other have," Mitch said, "so what next?"

Preston's POV

The humans turned to each other, so I turned to Jerome.

"So what do we do-" I was suddenly interrupted by the feeling of something over my mouth. I muffled a scream, furiously pulling at it, but there was nothing there.

Then, I felt a hand wrap around my waist and drag me off. I ripped the hand or whatever it was off my mouth, desperately screaming one of the only English words I knew.

"Rob!"

A/N- And there you have it! Heheh I'm evil. I left you off on a cliffhanger! I love writing those but I hate when I have to read them so I'm kind of a hypocrite but whatever. But anyways, thank you all so much for reading and PEACE! ✌


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- So, welcome back you beautiful shark peasants! So, on Wattpad, pinkstar_22 and I reached 100 followers. Thank all of you soooooooooooooooooo much! We've both been growing so fast and it's all thanks to you guys! Be sure to check out pinkstar_22 and JKblitz ! You guys really seem to like this story and I got an overwhelming amount of support on the last chapter!

I realize that I'm not really making Mitch, Lachlan, Vikk, and Rob seem like six year olds :/ sorry about that. But anyways, LEZ GOOOOOOOOOO!

Herobrine's POV

I slammed the door behind the disappearing figure of my tiny, six year old son, still feeling a tiny pang of regret in my chest.

I knew that this was wrong, but the guilt was fading away the less contact I had with Mitch.

I hadn't let Mitch off scot free though. I was planning on taking one of the animal Elementals. They couldn't defeat me if they weren't all together! So, without Mitch knowing, I had strapped a tracking device on his cloak, ready to follow behind him.

The six ran deep into a forest, eventually stopping to rest in a clearing. Then, they all fell asleep. This would have been a good time to take either the lava mob or the bacca, but I wanted them all to see me take him. I wanted to create some fear and unsettlement.

Then, the 'Rob' kid was screaming, and the lava mob woke up and stared shaking him.

The kid woke up, saw the lava mob and backed up screaming and the lava mob started crying.

Soon the kid was now crying and the lava mob fell unconscious.

What the heck were they doing over there?

Then the lava mob woke up, and they all started talking together, and I knew that this was the time to strike. Invisibly, I teleported near them, now able to hear their conversations.

"So now we know what powers each other have, so what next?" I flinched when I heard Mitch's voice ring out.

I shook my head, knowing that I had to get over it if I wanted to go through with my plan.

The lava mob and the bacca had started talking themselves. Still invisible, I cast a quick fire resistance spell over myself.

Then I quietly walked out into the clearly where the lava mob was about to start talking to the bacca. Before he could get half of his sentence out, I clapped my hand over his mouth.

A confused look immediately took over his face and the lava mob let out a muffled scream as he started to tug at my hand. This caught the attention of the rest of the children, and they got a lost look on their face as they saw the lava mob supposedly struggling against nothing.

I quickly removed part of the invisibility spell so that they could only see my eyes and my evil smirk. Mitch gasped and I winced when I saw the pain in his eyes as he realized that it was me.

"Da- Daddy?" (All of these took place at the same time)

I growled as the lava mob continued to fight, so I grabbed it around the waist and ran off, getting ready to teleport away.

But not before the lava mob, who was apparently stronger than he looked, ripped my hand off his mouth, desperately shooting out a word.

"Rob!"

But he was too late, because we were already gone.

Mitch's POV

"So now we know what powers everyone has, so what's next?" I asked. Preston and Jerome were watching us curiously, but then turned to each other and started up their own conversation.

But before anyone could answer me, a muffled scream interrupted our talk.

I jumped and looked around wildly for the source. Then my eyes fell on the lava mob and the bacca. Preston was furiously tugging at something around his mouth, screaming.

But there was nothing there. Jerome was howling worriedly.

"But there's nothing there!" I mumbled quietly to the rest of the guys.

But then, a slight spark of red also me turn my head back to Preston. His lava glow was illuminating two things. One, a twisted, evil smirk right above Preston's head. Two, a pair of glowing white eyes. Like the person who had grabbed Preston was invisible.

But I knew that only one person in the world has those eyes.

"Da-Daddy?" I choked out.

The pair of eyes narrowed and in a flash, a pair of invisible arms grabbed Preston by the waist, dragging him off. We all started screaming, when suddenly, Preston managed to rip the hand off of his mouth.

"Rob!" he screamed, right before a bright flash of red light took him away.

Almost immediately, Rob fell to the ground and started crying.

"He was my friend! And King Meanie just took him away again!"

Why did he take Preston out of all of us? He defiantly wasn't the weakest.

"Why did he take Preston?" Lachlan asked, voicing my questions.

"Maybe because he's not human?" Vikk answered. I looked back at Jerome who was just numbly staring in the direction that Preston had disappeared in.

"Jerome? Buddy? Are you okay?" I asked. I walked over to the bacca, sticking out a hand to pull him up from his sitting position. He didn't take it. I waved my hand in front of his eyes and Jerome rapidly shook his head and looked up at me, his eyes wide.

"Where's Preston?" he asked, using the limited English he knew.

"Dad- King Herobrine took him away," I said, unwilling to call Herobrine my daddy anymore.

Jerome's lower lip started trembling, and soon enough, tears started to slip out of his eyes.

"Preston gone?"

"No, we'll get him back," I said, praying that Jerome would understand enough of that. He nodded stiffly, and turned away.

I turned my attention to Rob, who was sitting up straight now, but who still had tears dripping from his eyes.

"We've got to get him back," I said, placing my hand on his shoulder. Rob flinched before realizing that it was me and nodding firmly. He stood up straight, wiping the excess tears from his eyes.

"When?" his hoarse voice asked, raspy from crying so hard.

I paused, thinking about this for a little bit. When would we go save him? And then it hit me.

We would go save him now.

I looked directly in Rob's eyes.

"We're going to go save him now." We looked at each other, grinning, and rounded up the others, who were still slightly in shock after what had happened.

"Guys, we're gonna go save Preston!" we both simultaneously screamed.

When Jerome heard, he immediately perked up, and screaming, ran around, grabbing everybody's arms and literally dragging them over to Rob and I who were snickering.

When we saw the look on their faces, we couldn't hold it in anymore and burst out laughing.

Vikk saw us and glared at us.

"Sooner or later, it's going to be you that Jerome's dragging around."

The statement just made us laugh even harder because we knew it was the truth, and everybody started laughing even harder. Vikk tried to keep the grin from sneaking onto his, but ultimately failed, the glare having gone away.

Jerome just looked utterly lost now, looking around with a confused look on his face as Vikk and Lachlan tried to brush the grass stains off their pants.

After the whole fiasco was over, Rob got everyone's attention.

"Guys, we've got to get going now if we want to get Preston anytime soon!" he exclaimed, clapping his hands for emphasis.

We all nodded.

"Da- Herobrine's most likely keeping him in the castle, like in a cell or something, right?" I asked.

"Hold on, why do you keep starting out with 'Dad' but then change it to Herobrine? Isn't he your dad?" Vikk asked, a confuzzled (SHUT UP I DON'T CARE IF ITS NOT A REAL WORD I STILL LOVE IT)

"That thing is not my dad," I hissed, glaring at Vikk, hostility radiating off my body. Vikk still looked confused, but he just nodded.

"Gonna go get Preston?" Jerome asked in the limited amount of English he knew. I nodded.

So we headed on our way, out of the familiar clearing and through a maze of weeds to the castle of the man we were meant to defeat.

It must have been an odd sight to see, five six year olds tromping through the forest with no adult around them. And the fact that one of them was a bacca probably would create confusion in anyone who saw it.

Soon the castle came into view. My old home. I felt a faint smile come to my face when I remembered all of the good memories that had taken place there. Herobrine, it seemed had multiple personalities. One of them was my daddy, the one that was now king gone.

The one that I had made all of those wonderful memories with.

That one was Daddy. But before I could get too nostalgic about the whole thing, a deafening boom followed by some force shoved me over, along with the rest of the guys. I looked behind me to see a huge mushroom of smoke and dust coming in waves coming from the forest that we were just in.

Then I noticed the red light.

Snakes of red twirled around the cloud of smoke. The source of the light?

A glowing figure, crouched against the ground, surrounded in red light.

Preston?!

Preston's POV

The invisible arms were stuck over my mouth again as I screamed, my pleads for help muffled, falling on deaf ears.

Whoever or whatever had just taken me was incredibly fast, too. In about five minutes, we had gotten the castle, a huge difference from the fifteen or so that it took to get to the clearing in the first place.

We reached the gates of the castle, and instantly, I started wondering how the heck we were going to get inside because I was almost certain that the guards would just let what looked like a random floating lava mob in, no problem, no questions asked.

But then we started to FLY. The person who still had my screaming body clutched in their arms could apparently fly. It took me up to a room on the very top of one of the towers on the castle.

I was roughly flung in through a window, and the stone floor instantly turned into bedrock.

Now that my hand was released, I could finally talk. Whipping around wildly, I looked around for the mysterious kidnapper.

"Who are you? Where are you?" I practically shrieked, shaking in fear, not even bothering to use my limited knowledge of English.

"Hello there, Preston," a deep voice said. A voice that sounded oddly familiar, but I didn't know where from.

But then, my kidnapped started to come into view. First, a cyan shirt. Then black pants.

Then a crown, and as soon as I saw that, I knew who it was.

But before I could say anything, two glowing white eyes came into view, followed by a whole head and a red and black checkered cape.

I desperately tried to scream. But my mouth was glued shut.

Literally.

"I think I like you better when you're quiet," Herobrine said, an evil smirk on his face.

I desperately pulled at my lips, silently begging to be free.

"I will let you talk again, only if you swear to only serve me," Herobrine growled. I felt my eyes widen. Become Herobrine's pet lava- mob- killer- machine? What?! I looked up at Herobrine, quietly begging, tears welling up in my eyes.

Something seemed to soften in King Herobrine's gaze, and he rolled his eyes.

"Why do I even try? Everything reminds me of Mitch," Herobrine said, mumbling the last part, probably so that you wouldn't hear him.

He glared at me, and waved his hand.

My mouth was no longer glowed together, but instead of asking questions, I did an idiotic thing.

Or otherwise known as a Preston thing.

I ran around Herobrine and jumped out of the window.

A/N- And there you have it! Again, thank all of you for reading my stories. It means a lot to me! But anyways, thank you all so much for reading and PEACE! ✌️

P.S. MY PARENTS ARE FINALLY GETTING ME MINECRAFT ON MY CONPUTER!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N- First of all, guys, I am so fricking sorry for the lack of updates.. Here in Michigan, we had a huge flipping wind storm. Like huge. Literally, we saw huge trees uprooted, the power went out, HUGE METAL POLES were swinging, it was bad. But my power went out, and when it came back on, it created a power surge and broke my iPod. So we had to send it in to get it fixed and all that crap. I am so incredibly sorry. But anyways, on a happier note, thank you for over 900 reads on Fanfiction and Wattpad combined on this story ! (MONSTER HAS 1,400 READS ON THE TWO COMBINED!) Also, we just reached 600 followers! You guys are amazing! AND I GOT MINECRAFT ON MY LAPTOP! FINALLY!

and now i'm getting off track BAD KATELYN *starts waking self with newspaper while dodging flying tomatoes* BUT ANYWAYS, LEZ GOOOO!

Preston's POV

I yelped as soon as I hit the ground, landing awkwardly on my ankle. I heard an angry shout from the tower above, and whimpered, trying to hobble away, not putting too much weight on my ankle. But, how can you out run a man who can teleport while having an injured leg? The answer is quite simple- You can't.

King Herobrine appeared in front of me, his face contorted to one of pure anger.

I didn't understand much of what he hissed at me, but I could pick out a few distinct words, some including 'Mitch' 'feeling bad for' amongst others. I shrieked and tried to limp away, not knowing where I was going. But Herobrine just grabbed me around the waist and mouth, and I let out a muffled scream, not only because of the shock of him grabbing me, but also because of the pain that ran through my body like a shockwave when the fire resistance potion that he had applied came in contact with me.

Herobrine teleported me to the middle of a dense forest and released me. I hissed and lurched at him, just as the orange particles faded away. Herobrine shouted and shoved me off, his shout not so much sounding like because of pain so much as anger that I had even dared to try that.

"You, lava mob, will suffer for that. I was going to just give you some mild punishment but no, now you will die," Herobrine screamed-hissed at me, and surprisingly, I could understand. I shrunk back in fear. Die?!

Herobrine leered at me, showing me a nasty burn on his arm.

"Oh, are you scared? Because it's about to get much worse."

His hands became surrounded in a unfriendly blood red glow and bundles of long red sticks appeared around me, each with a string on the end that, with a wave of his hand, were set on fire by Herobrine. I looked up at him, confused. What were they? They didn't look dangerous.

Herobrine, seeing my confused expression, just laughed.

"Oh, by the way, that's dynamite. Have fun exploding!" he cackled, sending a sinister grin my way. The creepy smile sent a chill up my spine, and I whimpered, just before King Herobrine teleported away, clearly not expecting me to survive.

But it was odd, I could still hear him, faintly, but I heard his voice say something.

"You can't fulfill the prophecy if one of you is dead.."

The last word snapped me back into focus. Dead?! Oh, right! The 'dynamite' as he called it. Speaking of which.. I looked over, shrieking when I saw that the string had nearly burnt down to the stick itself, which was probably when it exploded. I scrambled out of the huge pile I was laying in, fearfully noticing that the ones that had come in contact with my lava were even closer to exploding.

Wincing as my ankle hit one of them, I climbed out of the pile, running as far away from it as I could. I didn't get very far though.

A deafening 'boom' echoed through the forest, bending trees over just as I could see the end of the forest, revealing the open sky again. A cloud of dust shoved me forward, knocking the wind out of me as the ground beneath me sunk in. Before I could even scream, everything went all foggy before finally settling to black.

Lachlan's POV

I stood there with my mouth wide open for a little bit as I stared at the huge plume of smoke and destruction in the forest. The figure crouched at the end of it appeared to be Preston but I wasn't completely sure.

Rob had instantly started screaming and ran straight to the forest, Jerome yelling as well, right on his tail. Mitch, Vikk, and I all looked at each other, still shocked at what had happened, but nodded and took off sprinting as well.

When we were about halfway there, the smell of smoke and dust made me start gagging and coughing. I stumbled to a stop, waving my hand in front of my face while rubbing my eyes, barely able to see two feet in front of me because of all the dust that was rolling across the field. The force of the explosion suddenly reached me, starting to push me backwards. I tried to walk forward, attempting to reach the source, instead letting out a yelp as the force pushed me on my back, leaving me to the mercy of the dust and smoke.

"Vikk! Mitch! Jerome?" I cried, desperate to see someone, anyone. But suddenly, the smoke and dust cleared, and coughing and rubbing my eyes, I slowly stood up. Mitch was standing a few yards away, stretching his arms out with a concentrated look on his face. He was pointing his arms in the direction that the cloud of dust had gone.

Oh! He was controlling the wind! I realized that this was the first I, or I guess, any of us, had seen Mitch use his powers. For all I knew, it was the first time he had used his powers in general. If so, it seemed like he had gotten the hang of it pretty quickly.

My eyes were still a little bit blurry, so I rubbed them as I started to run towards the now smoke and dust free forest. Mitch had turned around after making sure that any trace of dust was gone and started to charge towards the edge of the tree line as well.

Rob and Jerome were already there, with Vikk a little bit in front of us. I noticed the dust staining the front of Vikk and Mitch's shirts, and how Rob, Jerome, and I were just caked in it.

Rob and Jerome were also crouched down by an unconsciously glowing figure. Preston. Had he caused the explosion? Soon, Mitch, Vikk (VIKK KEEPS AUTOCORRECTING TO VIKINGS STAAAP), and I had reached the three. Just inside of the forest, I could see a gaping hole in the ground, probably where the explosion was set off in the first place.

I crouched next to Preston, Jerome, and Rob. Jerome and Rob were crying, both reaching out for Preston before jerking their hand or paw back, realizing that they couldn't touch him.

Preston was sprawled out on the ground, face first. He was covered in dust like all of us, but he was also starting to bruise, and there was blood trickling from a couple of injuries on his arms and legs. His ankle also looked pretty messed up, like it was either twisted or broken.

Mitch let out a gasp when he saw Preston, which only made us all cry harder.

Our sobbing must have done something because Preston started to stir before letting out a whimper at the pain that the slight movement had brought.

Suddenly, his pendant started to glow, enveloping Mitch in a warm orange light. Mitch looked confused for a little bit before Rob noticed.

Rob wiped away his tears and looked at Mitch.

"He made you fire resistant," Rob said, gently pushing Mitch to the whimpering lava mob. Mitch still looked slightly confused, but he nodded, a determined look in his eyes.

"We've got to get some shelter first of all, and we've got to find someone who can heal Preston and help us," he started, picking up the unconscious lava mob. Suddenly, Jerome placed a hand on Mitch's leg, looking into his eyes, tears welling up in the corners.

"Make Preston better?" he asked desperately.

"Yeah. Yes, yes we will," Mitch replied, offering the bacca a confident half smile.

It was obvious that Preston had chosen the right person to become fire resistant/ the leader. Mitch took after his father, in a good way. He had all of the leadership skills that a king should have, but unlike his father, however, Mitch was kind and gentle.

We started heading away from the explosion, away from the castle, away from the disaster that lay behind us. Instead, we headed east, where, according to Mitch, there was a small town, but that small town housed a family of sorcerers. Maybe they had a potion of healing or something.

Soon, the castle faded away into the horizon, and the remaining smoke and dust from the explosion had disappeared in the sky.

A little while later, the town that Mitch was talking about came into view. Like he had said, it wasn't very big, only lodging a couple houses and what looked like a Main Street with a couple shops.

It might have looked welcoming at first, but as we drew closer, we noticed something.

Fire, licking at the buildings.

Heavy gray smoke billowing up into the clouds.

Screams of pure pain and agony.

And a pair of glowing white eyes.

A/N- And there you have it, you beautiful people! I know this chapter is a little bit shorter than normal, but I wanted to give you a chapter as soon as possible due to the delay. :/

I hope you liked this chapter, though! And I have a question for you guys.

Which of my stories is your favorite?

But anyways, thank you all so much for reading and PEACE! ✌️


	8. Chapter 8

A/N- AND WELCOME BACK YOU BEAUTIFUL BUT STILL GREEDY LITTLE SHARK PEASANTS! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR OVER 1K READS ON MONSTER! I'm so happy about that! You guys are just so amazing and the fact that you actually read my stories, it just means the whole world to me. Seriously. You guys are just great. Also, thank you for the huge amount of support on this story! We have gotten over 800 reads on both and Wattpad combined! This story had almost reached 1K as well! You guys are the real MVPs. But anyways, LEZ GOOOOOO!

Seto's POV (? ﾟﾘﾱ A NEW PERSON)

I had finally been released from King Herobrine's grasp. He had found a different sorcerer, a younger one and one who he seemed to get along with better. Well, he wasn't even really a sorcerer so much as just having powers, but I didn't really care. I think his name was Entity or 303 or something like that. (ALL OF DA REFERENCES) I didn't really bother to figure who it was, just finally accepting that I was free.

Herobrine had kept me his personal slave/sorcerer thing, and I hated it. The only thing that I actually liked about the castle was playing with and talking to the king's little son, Mitch, who had been confirmed to be an Elemental and had unfortunately proceeded to disappear about a day after being locked up, escaping with all the other Elementals About two or three days ago, a servant had told me to start packing my stuff. I did so, grabbing some of my personal belongings and some of my most powerful potions. Then, Herobrine had finally let me go.

I was going home, home to a little town. It was small, but it was cozy, and close enough to the castle. The people who lived there were sorcerers like me, and they all were very welcoming. Hopefully they would recognize me after working for King Herobrine for nearly fifty years. Sorcerers are immortal unless they die of a stab wound or being shot or something like that. They cannot die of old age. In fact, I had recently turned one hundred. I had been working with Herobrine for nearly half of my life.

After about fifteen minutes of walking, I still couldn't see the steeple of the huge church in the town. It was odd, unless my memory of this place wasn't as sharp as it used to be, which was pretty likely, I should have seen it now. As I drew closer to the direction that the church should have been in, something appeared in the distance.

In the area where the town should have been located, were tall pillars of smoke.

The village.

I froze in shock. No. This couldn't be the town. I I dropped everything I was carrying, not even bothering to rescue the rare potions I had brought with me. I just dropped it all and ran.

From my slight memory of the village, I remembered that there was a thin line of trees separating the village from me. Instead, there were charred stumps, with small fires. But that wasn't the source of the smoke.

Just beyond what used to be the line of trees lie the village, or what was left of it. Many of the buildings were burnt to the ground, there were small fires raging everywhere. I let out a small cry of shock as I took it all in.

The little grocery store, the magic school, all of the houses, gone. All gone. I choked back a sob when I saw the bodies. The bodies of many sorcerers, arms reaching out, their mouths open to scream. That scream would not be escaping their body however.

I turned down the street I had lived on, not even bothering to contain the tears that were flowing down my cheeks as I wandered through the destroyed village. I stopped at one house, the only one that was still standing.

My house (*starts singing* WELCOME TO MY HOUSE). Whoever had done this had left only my house still standing out of all of the buildings in the village. That meant that they had wanted ME to find this. They had done this because of me.

And I had a pretty good feeling that I knew who had done this, who had killed all of these innocent people, who had destroyed this tiny, yet still beautiful utopia.

Herobrine.

Why would he do this? I couldn't find any motive, yet I was still convinced that this was him.

I slowly walked up to my house and raised my hand to knock before hesitating and then remembering.

Nobody was home. (:c Poor Seto… that line made me sad…)

I pushed open the door, feeling a fresh wave of depression wash over me as I stared into the dark, empty hallway. I looked to the first room on the right and I felt a pang of nostalgia smack me in the face. This was my room. I lightly walked through it, gently tracing (I don't know if that's the right word for it but I don't particularly care) my fingers over my desk, my bed, all of which were covered in dust.

I found a bookcase in the corner of the room, and softly brushed my fingers over it, looking for a certain book.

There it was!

I pulled out a thick, heavy book. It contained advanced potions and spells for sorcerers. I slowly flipped through the pages before a knock on the door interrupted me.

 _Knock knock_

Lachlan's POV

I stared in horror at the destroyed village.

"Mitch, was this the one you were talking about?" Vikk asked, eyes wide.

"Yeah, yeah it was," Mitch said. He was still holding Preston, who was still unconscious, and getting worse by the minute. He kept sinking deeper and deeper into the sleep, and it didn't look like he would wake up anytime soon.

"Maybe someone survived? And they've got or can make a healing potion?" Rob asked, not sounding too sure himself.

I slowly walked towards the town, gaping at the whole thing. The town was leveled, and rubble was everywhere.

"I don't think anyone survived this. If they didn't die to the fire itself, Herobrine would have found them and killed them. It's pretty obvious that this was Herobrine's doing. I even saw him," Vikk said. Mitch winced.

I continued walking towards the town as the rest of the guys followed behind me. I wandered down one of the streets, grimacing when I saw the bodies of many sorcerers, their clothes burnt and scorched, their arms stretched out as if to reach out to safety, their mouths and eyes wide open as a final plea for help.

As mentally disturbing as it was, however, I couldn't tear my eyes away. I couldn't look away from the poor souls that Herobrine had brutally murdered.

As the rest of the gang saw them, they let out identical shrieks of horror.

"How will we heal Preston now?" Rob asked, sounding terrified. Jerome let out a mix between a whine and a growl, most likely agreeing with him.

Suddenly, something caught my eyes. A small brick house down the street, one that looked completely unblemished. Maybe there was a survivor of the massacre in there?

"Guys, look!" I said excitedly, turning to them, pointing at the house. Everyone's eyes lit up with hope, and we all started sprinting towards it.

We all got to the door, panting and breathing hard. I raised my hand to knock before hesitating. What if this house was untouched because they had helped Herobrine do this? What if they had made some sort of deal with him so that he wouldn't hurt them?

What if that deal was turning us in? I backed away from the door.

"Wha-Lachlan, what's wrong?" Vikk asked as the others gave me confused looks.

"I don't know, guys, what if there's some creep in there to take us to Herobrine in exchange for not destroying his house?" I asked.

Mitch looked at us all before speaking up.

"When.. when I still lived in the castle, when I was a kid, Dad had this sorcerer, Seto. Seto would sometimes play with me or read me stories. He was basically my second dad. The reason I knew about this town was because Seto had told me about it, saying that it was where he was from, and he said that he used to live in a little brick house on the end of Levithion Street," Mitch said. He pointed at the door covered street sign, and I slowly walked over to it. I reached up, grabbing the sign, and it easily fell off in my hands because of how loose the fire had gotten it. I rubbed off the ashes, and read the name.

Leviathion Street.

I looked up, and showed everyone else the sign. Mitch read it quickly and gave me a smug grin.

"But that could just mean that this "Seto" was working with Herobrine," I said.

"That could be the case, but when we were alone, Seto would say how excited he would be if he could get out of the castle, and sometimes, when he was in his room alone, I would hear him talking about how he hated King Herobrine."

I was still a little bit suspicious, but again, I walked up to the door. However, this time, instead of knocking, I pressed my ear to the heavy wooden door.

I could hear some clattering inside the house, along with some grunts. It sounded like someone was attempting to move something.

"Guys, there's someone in there!" I whispered excitedly, but also nervously. There was a survivor! The guys all began whispering happily, and motioned for me to knock.

So I did. I landed three heavy knocks before I heard a shout of surprise, along with some clattering and a slight thud, like something had been dropped.

I heard feet pattering across the house before the door opened.

I stared at a middle aged man who looked like he was in his twenties (times 5 XD if only you knew..*pats little Lachy on the head* if only you knew). He had wide violet eyes that grew as he stared at us.

He had on gray robes with an even darker gray cape. The clock also had a black hood edged in purple, and had on light gray gloves and what looked like gray shoulder pads. He wore a red belt thing and had on a red creeper amulet.

As he scanned us, his confusion only grew. But then it faded to happiness when he saw one of us.

"Mitch?"

A/N- And there you have it, you greedy little shark peasants! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! So I'm going on a weekend trip, and my little sister Jenna ( JKblitz ) was allowed to bring a friend for her birthday. So now, I'm forced to sit in the backseat of a car in between my two bratty siblings for a four hour car trip.

Not to mention the way back.

Also, funny true story-

So I recently started my track season, and this was my first year. Currently, we're testing to see what events we would be best in. Today we did hurdles. We had these flimsy hurdles that would fall over if you even brushed it with your foot. We had three different heights- 27 inches, 30 inches, and 33 inches. This was my first year doing track, so, like any sane person, I went for 27 inches first. I managed to clear that a couple times so I moved to 30 inches. I got over that and was feeling pretty confident. So I moved onto 33 inches. Again, I managed to clear it. So, I did 33 inches for a while. Except one jump, my foot clipped the hurdle, and it fell down and I tripped over said hurdle, and I landed on my side and literally slid across the gym floor. I had landed on my elbow and hip and now they both hurt like heck. I'm surprised they're not bruised. But anyways, thank you all so much for reading and PEACE! ✌️


	9. Chapter 9

A/N- And welcome back, you beautiful shark peasants! So, I am thinking about making a Pack one shot book. What do you guys think about that? If you think I should do that, PM me some story ideas! I've already made up one, so hopefully I can get that out soon! I've been thinking about this for a while, so yeah! I would update when I get a new idea, so it wouldn't be part of my schedule. Also, do you think that I should just add this to my current one shot and just change the name and title? Please tell me what you think, I honestly want to know. But thank you for the overwhelming support on this book! ? You guys are amazing! Unfortunately, if it seems like the quality of my stories have been going down, it is because I've been really stressed out lately because my track practices go from 5:30 to 7:00, so I usually am forced to do my homework at 7:30, also take a shower, sometimes I don't get the chance to eat until 7:30, (I usually stay at my grandma's after school). So I usually write this on the bus ride from and to school and at night. Yeah. But anyways, LEZ GOOOO!

Seto's POV

I could hardly believe who I was seeing in front of me. Was that really Mitch? Mitch, as in the king's son, who had been imprisoned a couple days before I left? Mitch, who was the only source of happiness at the castle? How had he gotten out?

But no, it was defiantly Mitch. He had on the little gray pendant, and behind him stood the other Elementals. The Ice Elemental, with dark brown hair and eyes and wearing a blue hoodie, the Water Elemental with black hair and brown eyes, wearing a blue shirt with a red and blue diamond on it, and the Electricity Elemental, with electric (I AM DA PUN MASTER! no i'm not… *goes and hides in corner*) blue eyes and blond hair, wearing a red hoodie. That's when things got a little odd. The Earth Elemental was a little bacca wearing a tuxedo that he got from God knows where, with a little red tie.

That's when I noticed the worried and scared looks on all of their faces. I looked down, seeing the unconscious Fire Elemental in Mitch's arms. The Fire Elemental was a lava mob, wearing a black hoodie with a fire logo on it, again who knows where he got it from.

He was in terrible shape, with bruises and large wounds and cuts all over his body. His ankle was also quite bloody, looking twisted and bruised. Mitch was surrounded in an orangish light, the same color that was radiating from the lava mob's pendant. He must have made Mitch fire resistant.

"Seto?" Mitch asked in confusion. We all just stared at each other for a couple minutes before Mitch spoke up.

"That's Lachlan, Vikk, Rob, Jerome, and this is Preston," he said, pointing to red hoodie kid first, then blue and red diamond kid, then the kid with the blue hoodie, then the bacca, before finally pointing to the lava mob.

"Come inside," I said, motioning them to the entrance. "I might have an extra healing potion… considering my basement isn't destroyed." I lowered my voice on the last part, not wanting them to hear it.

"What even happened?" I asked.

"I don't really know, we think that he was caught in an explosion," Mitch said. I balled my fists, knowing exactly who caused this explosion. Why would Herobrine try to hurt an innocent child, well, lava mob? Oh yeah. That's right. That prophecy.

Suddenly, a flash of blood red light that I saw out of the corner of my vision distracted me. And I knew exactly who it was.

"Get behind me," I hissed to the kids, shoving them all together and standing in front of them.

"Wha- Seto? What's happening?" Mitch said, poking his head out.

"Nononono!" I whispered, shoving him back behind me, hoping that He wouldn't notice.

Unfortunately, I had pushed Mitch back too late.

"Is that my son? Seto, you fool, are you trying to protect the remaining Elementals from me? There is no point anymore. One is already dead," I was shocked. He didn't know that the lava mob, or Preston, was alive? Well, we could use this to our advantage.

"Oh, didn't know that?" Herobrine said, misreading the surprise on my face. "Nobody can destroy me!"

"D-destroy?" Mitch poked his head out again. This time, the expression on his face was one that was partly confused, mostly heartbroken.

"I- We- we have to kill Daddy?" Mitch asked, his voice wavering.

I expected King Herobrine to comfort his son like before he had acted before he had found out that Mitch was an Elemental, but what cane out of his mouth was completely the opposite.

"You," he snarled, stalking up

to Mitch, "won't be killing me ANYTIME SOON. I'VE ALREADY KILLED THE LAVA MOB. I CAN KILL YOU TOO."

Mitch started crying.

"Is that why I have these powers? To kill Daddy? I didn't ask for these! I don't want to do this!"

"Again! You won't be killing me ANYTIME SOON!" Herobrine's voice raised to a shout at the end, and he started levitating in the air. Balls of dark red magic appeared in his hands.

"While you're here, I might as well just kill off the rest of you!" With that, he flung the two balls of pure evil energy at me. I gasped, not expecting it at all.

They were coming straight at me, so I quickly stepped out of the way, putting up a basic purple shield.

Unfortunately, as I stepped out of the way, I also showed Herobrine our advantage. The unconscious lava mob was revealed, and as Herobrine saw him, he let out a roar of rage.

"HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?! I SAW THAT TNT EXPLODE! YOU SHOULD BE DEAD!" Of course, he got no reply from Preston. In his moment of distraction, I shot a ball of purple energy his way. Herobrine was blown back, knocking over a bookcase.

"Well then, I'll destroy you too!" he hissed, rising out of the pile of books like an evil destructive ballon of doom. (I have the greatest expressions ever CX)

Suddenly, before either he or I could make a move,

move, the whole gang of Elementals minus stepped in from of me, glaring at Herobrine dangerously. What were they doing? They were only 6!

All had furious expressions on their faces, although Mitch still looked a little uncertain, before shaking his head, the angry stare returning.

"You won't be hurting us, Seto, Preston, or anyone else ever," the one in the blue shirt, Vikk. Herobrine gave them a smirk.

"Me, the most powerful man in all of Minecraftia versus five 6 years old and a rusty sorcerer who hasn't used his powers in over fifty years?" He rolled his eyes as if to say, 'Too easy.' And I believed him. This would be an easy match for him.

Herobrine formed the same balls of magic in his hands, and I did the same, trying my best to not look terrified out of my wits. But instead of flinging them at us, Herobrine instead made them disappear, bringing his hands down.

"I reeeally want to kill you right now, but I suppose that it wouldn't be as fun as killing you if you actually put up a fight instead of me just smacking you and then you just keel over and die. So, have fun preparing for your intimate deaths!" Herobrine smirked, before waving at us old-grandma style and disappearing.

We all just lowered our hands, staring in shock. We had all expected an actual fight. An agonized groan interrupted us, and I turned around to see the lava mob looking at us blearily. He was crying, repeatedly shouting the same thing in some language I didn't understand. The bacca, Jerome, did however, and he whimpered as well.

The lava mob let out another pained shriek and collapsed,shaking uncontrollably. He was favoring his messed up ankle, also being gentle around his bruises. Rob and Jerome crouched next to him, murmuring to him.

This seemed to calm down Preston and his shaking died down a little bit, but then, he yelled again, falling unconscious. He needed help now.

"Stay here," I instructed the kids. I rushed down a hallway and to the basement, my cape flying behind me. I hoped with all of my heart that Herobrine had not destoyed my potion stock. I had over five hundred different potions in there, most of which I had made up myself. I had been working on the collection for all of my life. Well, all of my life before I was forced to work for Herobrine.

When I came to my potion room, the sight made me gasp. Shards of glass were littered all over the floor, multicolored liquid surrounding them. Tears came to my eyes. All of my hard work, gone. Of course, Herobrine wouldn't be so dumb as to leave me with some of the most overpowered and powerful potions in all of Minecraftia while I was trying to destroy him.

Had he found my secret stock? I kept a small chest that contained a basic healing potion, a regeneration potion, and a strength potion behind the stairs.

I walked behind them, desperately feeling around for it. I sighed in relief when I felt the texture of the cool wood. I pulled it out, blowing off fifty years worth of dust.

I kept the key around my neck, and I had even worn it to King Herobrine's castle. Nobody had noticed due to the fact that I always wore my cloak and the hood. For the first time in a long time (OUTSIDE OF SHOWERS YOU SICK MINDED DISGUSTING SHARK PEASANTS), I pulled the hood down, and fumbled with the chain to the necklace.

I quickly unlocked the chest and pulled out the healing potion, slipping it in my cloak before locking the chest again, putting on the chain and my hood, and sliding it under the stairs.

I ran up the stairs as fast as I could, coming into the main room to see everyone gathered around Preston who was shaking, twisting, and whimpering in his state of unconsciousness.

Crap. I forgot a fire resistance potion. Then I realized that Mitch still had a faint orange glow around him. I handed him the potion.

"Give it to Preston," I said. Mitch nodded before forcing the lava mob to swallow a couple drops, handing the potion back to me.

Almost instantly, the bruise were almost completely gone, the blood and scratches closed up immediately. His ankle was fixed only slightly however, so for a little while, until it healed on its own, Preston would walk with a limp.

He was still unconscious, although his breathing was much less labored. Mitch picked him back up, struggling slightly under his weight, and I led him upstairs to a child's room. The bed was flame resistant, because many sorcerer children, more than you would think, would often set their bed on fire because they were unexpired with magic. That was also why there was a fire extinguisher in almost every room.

I led the rest of them downstairs again. I sat down on a chair, and pulled up some stools for them.

"So, how'd you end up here in the first place?"

A/N- And there you have it, you beautiful people! Again, thank you for the amazing amount of support on all of my stories! I hope you liked this chapter! I went to a varsity track meet today because we had to help out, and I got to do hurdles, like take them out, change the height, and stiff like that. It was my firs time going to a track meet, so I got to see how they worked! It was fun! Again, please tell me if you want me to make a one-shot book! Well, I'm making it anyways but you can PM me ideas! Thank you all so much for reading and PEACE! ✌️


	10. Chapter 10

A/N- And welcome back, you beautiful shark peasants! Just want to throw it out there that we have 890 (WHAT THE HECK WE JUST HIT 800 LIKE 3 OR 4 DAYS AGO) reads on this story on Wattpad and 250 on ! That means that we have 1.1K reads in total! We also have 1.37K reads on Monster on Wattpad and 800 on which means that Monster has over 2K reads! You guys are phenomenal! We also almost have 800 followers! At the time of me writing this, we're at 776! Guys, we're only 230 followers away from 1 FRICKING THOUSAND PEOPLE FOLLOWING ME! That is absolutely amazing!

Also, my one YouTube video has 950 views in 2 months and it gained me 18 subscribers… so, can we hit 1 thousand views? It's a fan thing for Jerome- the Bean Bean Bean dubstep. My channel is DerpyMelonGaming- Minecraft.

UPDATE- I POSTED ANOTHER VIDEO- MY YOUTUBE INTRO

Also, any spells that Seto says is in Latin! Comment down below what it means in English!

But anyways, LEZ GOOOO!

Rob's POV

"So how'd you end up here in the first place?" the sorcerer, Seto, asked.

We all looked at Mitch. He fired a glare back at us. Seto looked at us all expectantly.

"So, none of us knew that our powers were bad and against the law. I didn't even know that I had powers. But Rob here," he said, glaring at me, "showed his powers in front of some castle guards. Then they started to hunt us out."

"Hold up, you just said right there that we didn't know that they were bad! So you can't blame me!" I fired back.

"Well you also knew that not everybody had these powers and that not everyone would be okay with them!" Mitch seethed, reaching across everyone else for me.

"Hold on, hold on. Stop fighting. Kept telling me what happened," Seto interrupted, pushing Mitch and I apart. I was secretly grateful because I didn't know how to respond to Mitch's last statement, because I knew it was true.

"But it's his fault that we're the most wanted people in the kingdom and the reason that my own dad wants me dead!" Mitch cried.

"They took my sister, Taylor after killing my mom," I whispered quietly, bowing my head down. "They said that they would take her to the orphanage but I have no idea if they were telling the truth or not."

I didn't think that anybody had heard me, but soon felt a comforting hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Vikk.

"Don't worry about it, I came from the kingdom orphanage. Right before they took me, they took a girl named Taylor in. She had really pale blonde hair and blue eyes. Was that her?"

I perked up. It was was!

"Yes! Yes! Thank you Vikk!" I said happily, hugging him.

"Just tell me what happened," Seto said calmly. Was that a hint of impatience in his voice?

"I'll take over from here," Lachlan said. "They took Rob and started hunting for the rest of us. From what I understand, Vikk came from an orphanage."

"I was the youngest person there and only the headmistress knew that I had powers. The guards came to take in Rob's sister, Taylor, after finding him out. I, being the tiny idiot that I was," Vikk said with a bitter chuckle, "decided to show off. I got some cups from the kitchen and showed them my powers right in front of them."

"They came after me when I was with my dad. My mother was working and.. and.. there was an.. accident," Lachlan choked out, starting to tear up at the end. "They came to my house to deliver her body, and I didn't know about the accident. Assuming that it was just Mommy coming home from work, I shocked the door as a prank. Not like a normal shock though. So when they got shocked, they knew something was up. They had barged in and shot my Daddy and taken me."

Lachlan started crying as he stumbled back on those painful memories and we all crowded around him minus Preston who was still upstairs. He sniffed, looking up at us.

"Thanks," he murmured, forcing a slight grin.

Suddenly, I heard a small creak on the stairs followed by a shot of surprise followed by a drunk looking lava mob tumbling down the stairs, grabbing at his ankle. Obviously he wasn't drunk, just tired, but he also looked quite surprised. We all looked at him, laying on the fire resistant floor, looking surprised that he couldn't walk quite right yet.

Preston noticed us all looking at him and grinned. Jerome, who was just sitting on his chair quietly, dangling his feet considering that he had no idea what any of us were staying perked up when he saw Preston, chattering to him happily.

Preston limped over to the chair in between Jerome and I, plopping down.

(They're seated like this by the way-

Seto

Vikk Rob Preston Jerome Mitch Lachlan)

He and Jerome started talking in their own little private language and not for the first time, I felt a little pang of jealousy, wanting to know what they were talking about.

Seto looked just as equally confused.

"He's not supposed to be able to wake up that quickly," he murmured under his breath, although I had overheard. It made sense though, that with injuries like that, even with a healing potion, he should have stayed unconscious much longer. Maybe lava mobs healed naturally fast. (I forgot where I was going with this part…)

"Should we keep going?" I asked Seto, who looked up and nodded.

"So after Rob, Lachlan, and Vikk were found out, apparently one of the castle guards knew that I was an Elemental," Mitch said. "He showed Daddy, and then I was out into the dungeon."

"I know about that, but how'd Herobrine get Preston and Jerome? How did you guys escape?"

"We still don't know how they got Preston and Jerome," I said, looking at the pair who were talking away, completely oblivious to us. "The guards just came in and threw them in a cell. Well, now that I think about it, I remember that Preston was unconscious. Jerome was trying to get him to wake up, shook him with his nose, and then Jerome caught on fire-" Seto gasped with horror.

"It's all good. He's fine now. "Vikk was trying to put out the fire with his powers but accidentally got some on Preston."

Preston looked up when he heard his name, tilting his head curiously.

Yeah, I wish I could understand you too, buddy, I thought sadly (fondly? Happily? I don't know XD it's a mixture).

"But then Preston somehow healed himself with his powers (NOW I REMEMBER WHERE I WAS GOING WITH THE THING FROM BEFORE). Then he and Jerome," I started, pausing as they both looked at me curiously before turning back to each other. "somehow combined their powers. Jerome made this huge vine and Preston made it fire resistant and then covered it in lava. Then Jerome made it weave through the bars of the cages."

Seto nodded, deep in thought.

"Wait, did you say that Preston healed himself with his powers?" Seto blurted, looking at the lava mob.

"Yeah, although he healed himself of a physical injury, not an internal," Mitch said.

"Maybe he can do both," I muttered.

"Well, you guys will need to learn how to use your powers," Seto said, apparently ditching his earlier thoughts.

"We already know how to use our powers, though!" Lachlan complained.

"You will need further training to.. You need further training," Seto said, sneaking a glimpse at Mitch.

He led us all to his basement, Preston limping behind with Jerome and I, both of which had no idea what was going on. We really needed to teach them some English.

(You know what? I was going to have a whole chunk of where they teach Preston and Jerome English but that would be really boring so I'm going to improvise)

Seto must have noticed the exasperation on my face because he dropped back.

"Do you want to know what they're saying?" Seto asked me quietly. I nodded. He quickly went over to a room in his mostly destroyed basement, opening a chest in the bottom. He pulled out two small metal charms, both a dull grey color.

He held them tight in his fist and muttered something in what I think was Latin (it's really ironic and you'll understand if you translate it back to English).

"Linguam Interpres!" He gave one of the now shimmering charms to Jerome, who looked at it carefully. He said something else to the other.

"Ignus Repugnans!" He gave this one to Preston, and when it didn't melt, I could assume that the second spell made it fire resistant. When the charms made contact with the two mob's skin, they both started to glow the same color as the gems on their pendants. They both cautiously hooked them onto the thread, looking at each other.

"What is that, Jerome?" Preston asked. I gasped. I could understand him! He was speaking English!

"Rob? What's wrong?" Preston asked before his eyes widened.

"Did you just… can I understand you? Are you speaking English?" I asked, almost too happy to speak.

"Wait, am I speaking English too? Mitch, can you understand me?" Mitch asked. He poked Mitch.

"Biggums? Can you understand me?" Jerome repeated, getting Mitch's attention.

"OH MY GOSH AM I GOING CARZY OR ARE JEROME AND PRESTON SPEAKING ENGLISH?!" Mitch screamed. I laughed.

"No, Seto made it so they could speak English!" I cheerfully told him.

Seto grinned, happy at seeing our joy.

"As long as Jerome and Preston are wearing those charms, they can both speak and understand English. However, if they remove the charms, even if they put them back on, they will not work again. They can also speak their native language if they so wish to," Seto explained to the very shocked looked Mitch, Vikk, and Lachlan.

Preston said something in his language to Jerome and grinned, apparently happy that they still had that for themselves.

"So what were you guys talking about up there?" Jerome squeaked, "with the chairs?"

"Seto asked us how we got here. We were wondering, how did the guards find you guys?" Vikk asked.

Almost instantly, both of their faces fell. It was clearly a hard topic for both of them.

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to," Seto said hurriedly, trying to calm the two, but they just waved him off.

"It's fine. So, I lived with my mom in the Nether, and then they came. She was yelling for me to leave, so I was about to step through the Nether portal. But just before I did, they… they stabbed her with the bug pokey sticks," Preston said, sniffling a little bit at the end. "The guards followed me into the forest, and well, I guess Jerome can take it from here."

"I was just taking a nap when this ding dong nearly trips-" Jerome started. He was interrupted by a loud creaking noise followed by a deafening crash, and it seemed like the ground was shaking. But no, this was no earthquake.

I knew exactly what this was.

I raised my voice as loud as I could.

"GET OUT! THE HOUSE IS GOING TO COLLAPSE!"

A/N- MWAHAHAA CLIFFHANGER! YESH! I AM SO EVIL AND I LOVE IT

YESH! So, I was playing MarioKart with my siblings on our Wii and we unlocked Toadette and oh my gosh that little munchkin is the cutest thing I've ever seen. The MarioKart incident totally didn't end with me raging and stomping off... XD

But also, translate what Seto said in Latin! The first one is really ironic.

But anyways, thank you all so much for reading and PEACE! ✌️


	11. Chapter 11

A/N- And welcome back, you beautiful shark peasants! So my spring break just ended so I went back to school and I was exhausted the whole day because it was a Monday. :P

Screw you, school. But hey, we're on the home stretch! I've got two more months and IM FINALLY FREE FROM THIS TORTURE! Also, I watched Hunger Games, Catching Fire, and Mockingjay Part 1 and now I'm hooked. I'm about halfway through Mockingjay Part 2. I'm also writing this while listening to music, and guess what's playing right now- The Hanging Tree from Hunger Games.

I'm obsessed. What have I become XD But anyways, you shark peasants are probably pretty impatient so, LEZ GOOOOOOO!

When you have so many stories and you try to remember where you left off on one specific one…

Oh yeah, now I remember (totally didn't reread the ending of the most recent chapter WHAT DO YOU MEAN I TOTALLY DIDN'T)

Seto's POV

"GET OUT! THE HOUSE IS GOING TO COLLAPSE!" I could barely hear my own shrieks over the rumbling and moaning of the house. Crumbs of concrete were starting to fall from the ceiling.

All of the Elementals stared at me before shrieking themselves. They all started running around, looking for shelter, but I knew that this was no ordinary house collapse. This was Herobrine's work.

He would make sure that no area of the house had a safe spot. Even if it meant that where there had previously been a house would become a hole in the ground. Why was he so hellbent on killing both the Elementals and me? They had made it clear that they didn't want to kill him, especially Mitch.

I hope he knew that the more attempts he made to kill us made us want to kill him more.

If we got out alive- no, Seto, no, when we got out alive, we would have to make a hidden base and I would have to put up a shield that hid us from Herobrine. There, I could train the Elementals and teach them how to use their powers, because now I knew that we had to kill Herobrine and save all of Minecraftia from this tyrant.

He was a completely different person than he had been a couple weeks ago, before he had discovered the first Elemental, Rob.

But we had to get out of here, now!

"No!" I shrieked, nervously looking at the Elementals who were getting under bookshelves, in cabinets, shoving themselves in corners. "THIS IS HEROBRINE'S DOING! HE'S GOING TO CRUSH THIS WHOLE PLACE!"

I gathered up the Elementals just as part of the ceiling of the basement collapsed. They all let out thin wails of fear and I herded them up the quickly collapsing stairs.

When we got upstairs, I gasped in shock. The whole house was flattened to the ground; not one wall was left standing. A figure was hovering over the ruins of the house and the whole town, cackling madly.

It was, you guessed it, Herobrine. I refused to call him my king now. He had killed so many innocent people just to find us so he could extend his rule even farther than the five hundred plus years he had already been ruling. Before he could see us, I cast a quick camouflage spell.

"Abissum incomprehensibilem," I mumbled quietly. The Elementals were still whimpering quietly and I put my finger to my lips just as we all disappeared.

I apparently didn't think the spell through, because I couldn't see them either. I guess that was the cost of not using my powers for anything other than entertainment and future seeing for fifty years.

"Jerome?! JEROME! Where did you go?" Mitch said, his voice desperate.

"Shhhh!" I said, getting two more spells ready in my head.

The first was short but sweet, and basically it made it so that nobody could hear us but ourselves.

"Tace!" I quickly said before Herobrine was alerted to our presence. Luckily for us, he was too high in the sky to hear Mitch's calls.

The second allowed us to see each other again.

"Vide invicem!" This one, I could say louder now that Herobrine couldn't see or hear us.

The terrified looking Elementals slowly appeared, scattered everywhere throughout the collapsed house. Preston was near one of the corners and Rob was in another. Vikk was right next to me and Jerome was a couple feet away. Lachlan was in the middle of the destruction. Mitch was leaning against a bookcase, until he saw Jerome.

He ran to his friend hugging him tightly.

Vikk blinked a couple times when he could see again, and when he saw Lachlan, he ran to him as well. Preston was stumbling along confusedly as the floor collapsed beneath him, but still managing to parkour like a boss. Herobrine was muttering angrily about something.

There was no way. He couldn't… see Preston, could he? Then the answer hit me like a slap to the face.

Duh. As he jumped from collapsing floor to another section, trying not to get crushed and to get to safety, he hadn't realized that he was leaving a trail.

When he jumped, he was leaving clear footprints of scotched wood.

No! Herobrine wasn't dumb! He saw them too! I had to do something!

There was probably a much easier spell than what I was going to attempt right now, but I was panicking so much that I couldn't think straight and we didn't have the time to wait for me to think of another spell.

The rest of the Elementals were gathered around me, eyes wide and terrified looks on their faces.

Herobrine was destroying the floor beneath Preston (this actually sounds like TNT Run or something CX) even faster, and Preston was shouting for us to help. It was clear that he was getting exhausted.

Preston was about to jump on the solid part of the floor that we were on, when Herobrine's eyes widened. With a shout, that floor, with a huge rumbling sound, sunk into the ground, leaving a huge gorge in the wreckage. Preston shrieked, looking around him desperately. But there was nowhere else where he could jump.

He was trapped. I needed to act now.

"Vulgus resistentiam igni!" I shouted. I shuddered as a shock passed through my body. A ripple of orange spread from where I was standing, spreading out through the whole town and still going.

"Ianuae magicae ad me," I yelled. In a flash of purple light, Preston was standing next to me, a terrified and shocked look on his face.

When he realized he was safe, he smiled at me.

"Thank you," he said quietly.

But our troubles weren't over yet. Herobrine had seen the wave of fire resistance and the flash of magic. Now he had a deadly, angry glare on his face, and he was aiming a massive red fire ball at where we were standing.

"Run!" I said, shoving them all forward. I meanwhile, stood my ground. But I wasn't sacrificing myself- I had to protect them.

"Repercutit!" This created a sort of mirror around me that I could still see through. I watched as Herobrine's face of victory changed to one of horror. The fire ball bounced off the mirror, but before it could hit him, he teleported away in a flash of blinding white light.

The Elementals were standing on the street, watching me in terror.

I was now exhausted, however; that huge wave of fire resistance had taken a lot of energy since I hadn't done a spell to that scale in a long time.

I walked over to the Elementals and murmured the spell that made us all visible again, and the counterspell to the silence spell.

"Why does Daddy keep doing this?"

I looked over to see Mitch by my side, his brown eyes huge, with tears pooling at the corners.

"Why does he keep trying to kill us?"

I sighed. "I don't know, Mitch, I really don't know."

I walked the Elementals away from the destroyed town refusing to look back at what was previously my home, refusing to look back at all the dead bodies of my family and my friends.

Just walk away. I kept telling myself that, but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't resist a tiny glance back, and I choked back a sob. My throat clamped up. The smoke, the flattened houses, the fires raging everywhere, the burnt corpses.

I had known each and everyone of those bodies personally considering that it was a small town.

"Seto?" Lachlan asked, tugging at my cloak. "Are you okay?"

I fought back the tears, shoving a happy expression on my face, although it was probably very see through.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," I said, cringing at how strained my voice sounded.

"Is it the town?" Jerome asked, falling back to walk with me. I nodded silently.

"I knew everyone in there personally. So it, it just hurts to see all of them gone," I murmured.

"Hey, it's okay," Preston said from my left. "I lost people I loved too, Mommy and Daddy. Th-They came into the Nether, and killed Mommy. I just barely made it into the Overworld and that's where I met Jerome."

"Wait, are we all orphans?" Vikk asked curiously. "I mean, I am, obviously, I came from an orphanage." We had stopped walking as we talked, and I looked around, curious to see their answers.

Preston nodded, along with Jerome, Vikk, Rob, and Lachlan. The only one who hadn't lost both of their parents was Mitch. His mother, Queen Melody had died soon after Mitch was born, leaving him to be raised by King Herobrine. That was before Herobrine went all physco crazy and tried to kill all of us, obviously.

Now that I was on the topic of parents, I could see for one of the first times why Mitch didn't want to kill King Herobrine other that the obvious fact that he was his father.

Mitch didn't want to be an orphan. He wanted a parental figure in his life, and I could completely understand that.

Silently, I made a promise that when this all ended, if we survived, no, when we survived, I would try to be a parent to all of the Elementals, no matter how hard it was. They deserved it.

We silently walked on, leaving the destruction behind. This time, I didn't look back.

We had entered a prairie with a couple trees and a small little pond. I was going to let them sit down for a little bit when suddenly Lachlan let out a loud groan and collapsed.

I gasped, crouching down next to him. Lachlan's face looked slightly green and his body was heaving like he was going to puke.

What caused this? Had he eaten something that disagreed with him?

The others suddenly realized that neither I nor Lachlan were with them, and they turned around.

When Vikk saw me crouching by Lachlan, he let out a shriek of fear and started to run back to us. The other Elementals looked worried too, looked at each other, and started sprinting to us as well.

"What happened, Lachlan?" Vikk asked, concern and fear taking over his entire face. "Are you alright?"

Lachlan just groaned, rolled over onto his hands and knees, and hurled.

Suddenly, I realized what had happened. Of course the evil Herobrine wouldn't let us escape scot free.

He had poisoned Lachlan.

A/N- And there you have it, you beautiful shark peasants! Oh, cliffhangers, people hate me because of you but it's okay.. XD Everybody is going to hate me for hurting Lachlan CX So I'm going to go run away and live life as a hermit before one of you guys finds me and murders me.. Welp, see you! Imma go find a cave to live in XD

But anyways, thank you all so much for reading and PEACE! ✌️


	12. Chapter 12

A/N- And welcome your lovely shark peasant faces back to another chapter! My legs are dying by the way. This Monday was my first track meet and I ran two miles in 14:40 followed by an 800 in 3:04. The following day, we had the mile in gym class. We had to beat our times in the fall. I really shouldn't have run so fast then, because I had to beat a 7:06 mile. Somehow, miraculously, with my aching legs and hurt ankle, I managed to get it in 6:58 so R.I.P. my legs. Again, a reminder, when I get 1K followers, I will be doing a Q and A! When I get 975 followers, I'll make a new book titled Q and A and you guys can post your questions in the comments! I'll try to answer all of them! Also, Monster has 1.9K reads on Wattpad (almost 2K!) and 1.1K reads on !

This story has 1.62K reads on Wattpad and 450 on ! Woo! Also, I've got 850 followers! 150 to go! But you guys are probably tired of hearing me ramble on about my life, so LEZ GOOOOOO!

Lachlan's POV (this is going to be short and… well… not really sweet.)

I groaned, clutching my belly. It hurt so much! Another wave of pain rippled through out my body and this time I couldn't contain the shriek that I let out. I rolled over, laying on my side, groaning quietly.

"Lachlan!" I heard Vikk cry. I weakly attempted to turn my head and look at him, but even the slightest movement made me wail.

Black spots were starting to dance in my vision and Vikk was starting to look blurry. I numbly looked around in confusion.

"Seto…. he's….. getting… worse….." someone said, but it sounded choppy and was almost incomprehensible. Was that Rob?

"He's… got.. severe… poisoning…. at.. least…. four…"

Now the voice were too messed up for me to comprehend who they belonged too. And it hurt too much for me to even move my head slightly.

So when I felt myself me lifted up slightly, I wailed again at the immense pain I was going through, and finally succumbed to the darkness.

(DON'T WORRY I DIDN'T KILL HIM)

Rob's POV

Lachlan was rolling around on the grass, crying out in agony, and it even hurt to watch him writhe in pain, yet I couldn't tear my eyes away. His eyes were beginning to glaze over.

"Seto! He's getting worse!" I cried, looking over at the sorcerer worriedly.

Seto snapped his head up, a concerned look on his face. When he saw the state that Lachlan was in, he rushed over immediately.

"Its more severe than I thought," he mumbled to himself, but I overheard. How bad was it? He noticed the scared looks on our faces, he gave us the information bluntly, no sugar coating at all.

"He's got severe poisoning, at least four." Vikk gasped when Seto said and his concerned look turned to one of fear.

"So he's going to constantly be one step from…. Dying?" Preston asked.

"For a couple hours, yes," Seto replied.

"And it's probably even worse because he's younger!" I cried, now even more worried for my friend. "What if it actually kills him?!"

Vikk went pale and started hyperventilating.

"He-he might die?!" Everyone, including me, started simultaneously shrieking and panicking and Seto started shouting, trying to get us under control.

"Guys! Guys! Calm down!" he yelled. I had never heard him talk that loud.

"Our friends is dying and you want us to calm down?" Jerome said in disbelief.

"The poison isn't going to kill him, I promise," Seto said, kneeling down. "Trust me, I know potions. Depending on the level, poison will injure you, but it never actually kills you. Since he has the highest level, it's going to make him incredibly weak but it won't kill him."

I think we all sighed in relief there. If Lachlan died, first, we would loose a friend. Second, we would loose an Elemental, making the mission to defeat Herobrine even harder or even impossible.

I could even physically see the blood rushing to Vikk's cheeks when we all grinned at him, and I started to laugh.

Preston looked like he was trying to hold it in, a grin spread wide on his face, his cheeks puffed up, his eyes closed tightly, but he ultimately failed.

Let's just say the dam (NOT THAT KIND) broke, and Preston started to burst out laughing as Vikk got even redder. Jerome and Mitch soon followed suite, so soon enough, we had four six and a half year olds just dying of laughter along with a strawberry who was trying to hold his own grin in.

"Again," Seto said. "Please calm down, I'm going to see if I can find something to help Lachlan."

All of our gazes instantly switched from each other to Lachlan, who was twitch around on the ground unconsciously, moaning in pain.

The grins disappeared off everyone's faces, and I could feel it melt off mine.

"Why would Ki-Herobrine do this?" Vikk whimpered, anxiously staring at his best friend, who was writhing on the ground, crying out in pain.

Seto sighed. "I don't know, Vikk. I really don't know. He wants to kill us all even though we've said repeatedly that we don't want to, no matter what the prophecy says."

"You're wrong there," Mitch said. "You don't want to kill him. That doesn't mean that the rest of us don't now. First he nearly killed Preston, three times, now Lachlan."

Seto looked surprised as we all nodded in agreement. We had to put an end to this tyranny. But there was something that I didn't get.

"Yeah, I agree with Mitch. But what prophecy?" I asked, curious for any details we could get.

"So, when you guys were born and I still worked for Herobrine," Seto spat out the name, "I was basically his prophet. One day, I got a prophecy about you guys."

(Again, this proves my lack of creativity- Percy Jackson prophecy pretty much… I think)

"What was it?" Preston asked impatiently.

"Children of Elements, beware of the earth. The giant's revenge the six shall birth. The forge and dove shall break the cage, and death unleash through Herobrine's rage," Seto said. Was it just me, or did his eyes glow slightly?

Seto must have noticed me staring at him, so he smiled at me and explained.

"That usually happens when I deliver a prophecy. It wasn't to its full extent this time because I was just repeating it."

"So… was that about us?" Vikk asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Yeah," Seto said, nodding. It looked like he was about to say more, but a loud groan from Lachlan interrupted us. At least he wasn't getting worse, but he wasn't getting better either.

"Isn't there any way we can help him?" Vikk pleaded Seto. He was practically on his knees begging.

"Well… we can get a milk bucket," Seto mumbled half to himself and half to us.

"Where? I don't see any cows!" Mitch said anxiously.

"That's why we've got to look. Mitch, Rob, and Vikk, I'll get you a bucket and go get some milk and I'll stay behind with Lachlan," he instructed. He opened a knapsack that was on his back, pulling out three iron ingots. He quickly crafted us a bucket and handed it to me.

"Mitch! Vikk!" I called, yelling at the two who were talking amongst themselves, apparently completely oblivious to the outside world.

They looked up, and seeing the bucket in my hands, ran over.

"We've got to try and get a milk bucket for Lachlan!" I told them. Vikk sighed in relief.

"So we can help him?" he asked.

"Seto says that the milk will get rid of the poison some way or another, I'm not completely sure how, but he said it will," I explained. Mitch grinned.

"Then let's go!"

"Seto, we're going!" I called. The sorcerer looked up from where he was crouched by Lachlan and nodded.

Honestly, it probably wasn't a good idea on his part to let three six-and-a-half year olds just go out and wander around looking for cows while a super powerful evil bad guy was attempting to kill us, but the thought hadn't crossed my mind.

Soon enough, we found a herd of four cows. In excitement, we ran over to them, loudly shrieking in excitement. The cows looked up in alarm, and bellowing, stampeded away, their pounding hooves sounding like thunder. I realized that it was hopeless to try and catch up, and my steps faltered and I slowed down, along with Vikk.

But although Mitch stopped, it wasn't for the same reason as Vikk and I. Mitch had stopped with his eyes closed and his arms outstretched. I looked out onto the horizon to see the cows struggling to press forward, like there was an invisible wall.

Or…. Like the wind was particularly strong that day. Mitch looks back at us over his shoulder.

"Rob! Vikk! Your move! Vikk, can you spawn in some water by their feet?" Vikk did so and he managed to keep it in one blob around their hooves while the cows mooed in displeasure.

"Rob! Now freeze the water!" he called to me quickly as he attempted to keep the cows still. I obliged, and with a crackle, the water that the cows were splashing froze around their hooves.

Now they were frozen to the ground, desperately trying to get out, but to no avail.

All three of us walked over to the cows confidently and milked one of them as fast as physically possible.

We ended up with a half bucket of milk, a little bit less than we had hoped for but it would do. Then, because we felt bad for them, we broke the ice that trapped the cows.

I really wished that Preston was here though. He would be able to melt through it easily instead of us standing there for ten minutes trying to scrape it off.

Mitch and Vikk were clearly getting cold, but since I was the Ice Elemental, the cold didn't bother me (LET IT GOOOOOOOO).

When we finally, finally removed all the ice, the cows thundered off immediately. Within a minute, they were nothing but black and white specks on the horizon.

Wow. We really must have terrified them.

Mitch had the bucket of milk, so he led the way back to the others. Although in the Great Cow Catastrophe, we had lost our path. Luckily for us, it was becoming night time and Preston was a literal glowing torch.

"There!" I shouted when I saw the familiar light. Mitch and Vikk's faces lit up (no pun intended) and we ran over as quickly, yet still cautiously as we could. We didn't want to even lose one precious drop.

As soon as we came back, Seto scooped out a cup of the milk and gently poured it into Lachlan's mouth. Almost immediately, his trashing and moaning stopped and the color came back to his face. He set up with a confused look on his face.

Everyone sighed in relief, including Seto.

"How did you stop it? What did you use?" Lachlan asked. Vikk responded with a hug and a kinda sorta answer.

"You're okay. That's all that matters."

A/N- I GOTTA GET THIS OUT BEFORE MIDNIGHT AHHHHHH ITS 10:30 WHERE I LIVE AND BECAUSE IM A PROCRASTINATOR I JUST FINISHED IT NOW.

That was the closest that I've ever come to missing the deadline XD

Look! For once, I didn't end off on a cliffhanger or something sad like that! Yay!

But how'd you guys like this chapter? I'm pretty satisfied with how it turned out!

But anyways, thank you all so much for reading and PEACE! ✌️


	13. Wait

Hey guys, I'm going to be taking a small break to write the final chapters of the stories! I plan to get them all done, and then, unfortunately, I will be leaving! Thank you all so much! It's been a great run!


	14. Finale

A/N- Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end. I'm going to finish my stories and then I'm leaving. I wanted to thank you all so much for all of the support that I received on this amazing journey, and I am so happy that you could all be a part of it. It was just getting very stressful with school and track and all that crap and it was getting boring. I wanted to leave but I couldn't leave you guys hanging.

So without further ado, here is the final chapter of Misunderstood.

-Time skip 12 years-

Preston's POV

Seto had been teaching us how to use our powers in private, and we had all become incredibly powerful. We knew that the time was coming when we went up to face Herobrine.

I could shoot spirals and jets of fire and lava without even thinking about it and they could reach an impressive distance. I could control them to wrap around someone or something, and not to mention that I could also burn them just by them touching me.

Jerome could make his plants grow even larger and he could manipulate them to wrap around someone and squeeze like a boa constrictor. Even cooler, he could make an almost suit of plants to protect himself. We could still make, as I liked to call it, the fire flower.

Lachlan was getting good at controlling his electricity and by teaming up with Vikk and Mitch, could create powerful thunderstorms, much stronger than any normal one.

Vikk could create strong geysers of water that he could make randomly shoot up and as I mentioned before, create thunderstorms.

Mitch had mastered his abilities quite nicely, as before, with the help of Vikk and Lachlan create powerful storms, and his wing had gotten so strong that it could actually sweep someone away. Somehow, probably related to him being the son of Herobrine, he could manipulate clouds to create basically a hover board, so he was often standing on a cloud above us with a smug look on his face.

And last but definitely not least (poofless), Rob. Rob could freeze any body of water within a twenty block radius and smash them together to create spikes of ice.

Seto had regained most of his former powers and remembered most of his spells. He had started to stock up on potions because we all knew that the final battle was coming.

The battle that would save Minecraftia from the tyrant.

Minecraftia was much different than it had been twelve years ago. Twelve years ago, Minecraftia was paradise- everyone got along, there were no wars, no poor people, no enemies. But after Herobrine discovered us and we got away, whenever we got a peek at a nearby city, what we saw broke our hearts.

There were knocked down buildings, crying children, families embracing on the streets weeping. And that was only one city.

Sometimes we would see a screen showing the capital where Herobrine lived, and if you thought that what I had already mentioned was bad, the Benja City was about one hundred times worse.

There was almost no buildings left standing except for the castle which was a mere shell of its former glory.

It's former red walls had been repainted black and the dead bodies of the servants and maids were littered around the entrance-anyone who attempted to retrieve them would join them.

There was almost no food and whenever we saw a close up of a child, we could count their ribs.

Herobrine often spent his time in his castle, silently seething, pacing around in his pure black walls. Skulls were clustering his windowsill.

The man who used to be a beloved king had become a monster who would stop at nothing to destroy the very people who had not wanted to harm him if he had spared them.

We had already decided in private that when Herobrine was dead, we would appoint Seto as the new king.

And that would be soon. About two years ago, we had realized that we had reaching the extent of our powers. We were going to attack as soon as Seto was ready.

He was busy relearning his final spell, a powerful fireball thing. And based on the rate he had learned his others, it would be soon.

-TIME SKIP OF JUSTICEEEEEE-

We were ready. All of us. Including Seto.

The battle was coming. We were all marching to the capital, Mitch hovering above us. Everyone but Seto, Mitch, and I were on ice sleds created by Rob and Vikk, having the time of their lives sledding down hills. I guess it didn't hurt to have a little fun beforehand, kinda loosen up the nerves.

So why not? I created a patch of lava besides me, concentrating on keeping it in one solid ball.

"Hey Vikk? Rob?" I called. "Mind turning this to obsidian? Then put some ice on the bottom so I can sled too!"

The two stopped their own and obliged. Soon enough, the whole pack minus Mitch we're whooping and shrieking, skiing down hills.

Right before we ran into heavy walls, formerly red but now deadly black.

"Owww.." I groaned, rubbing my head.

Jerome started laughing. "You have arrived at your destination!" he called, mimicking one of those GPS things (Smart reader- but… how do they know what a GPS is? Me- (panics) UM PLOT)

"Guys, this is no time to be joking. I.. I can feel him coming. He's almost here," Seto told us, a worried look on his face.

He was right. It probably had something to do with our powers but I could feel this dark sense coming closer, radiating hatred and bitterness.

Herobrine was here.

I heard a swoosh noise from above us, and everyone instantly cranes their necks, looking up.

Herobrine was hovering above us, lightning crackling in his fists. He looked insane. His eyes were wide and angry, and his mouth was stretching in an impossibly wide grin.

"FiNalLy, I GEt tO dEsTrOY yOU."

Herobrine also sounded much crazier, his voice deep and dark. His crown was on his head, tilted to the side.

Mitch looked upset for a moment but the look instantly faded away.

"This is going to end NOW," I announced loudly, getting coils of lava ready.

"oH, lOoK WhO fInALly GoT a vOicE! dOeS tHe bAcCa wAnt tO tAlk Too?" Herobrine asked, laughing insanely.

Jerome just glared at him in response.

Then, looking down at the dead grass beneath his feet, Jerome raised his voice to a roar.

"ATTACK!"

Instantly we sprang into battle. I started pummeling Herobrine with fire and bonding him with strings of lava but he easily shook it off, and an invisible hand pushed me backwards and grabbed me, rendering me immobile.

Jerome created a platform of winding vines and raised himself up to stand by Mitch, who was face to face with his father.

Jerome started going for the same method as me, trying to tie him up, but with a snap of his fingers, Herobrine broke the plants and flung Jerome off his platform.

Vikk, Mitch, and Lachlan all looked at each other, nodding. Mitch quickly moved cloud close to each other and Vikk filled them with water. With a shriek, Lachlan stated causing lightning to crackle down, trapping Herobrine in a cage of electricity.

With a look of frustration on his face, Herobrine shouted, shoving his arms outwards pushing it all away.

Rob rushed up next, using some of Vikk's puddles to create huge ice spikes. Herobrine jumped to avoid most of them, but one pierced him in the arm, and with a bellow, swept Rob off to the side. Rob landed with a gasp, the wind knocked out of him.

Seto hurried in, shooting purple fire balls at Herobrine with deadly accuracy. But Herobrine managed to counter them in time before they hit him and both he and Seto were pushing back the other's fire balls, back and forth.

We were all trapped or breathless and every single one of us was unable to move. Seto was our only hope left.

Seto's POV

Every single Elemental was trapped.

Preston was being held down by seemingly nothing, fighting against invisible bonds. Jerome was trapped by his own vines. Mitch, Lachlan, and Vikk were all lying next to each other, trapped in a cage of their own thunderstorm.

Rob was laying a couple of yards away from them, gasping like a fish as he attempting to get his breath back.

But something wasn't right, other than the obvious fact that we were losing. The prophecy stated that the Elementals would be the ones to defeat Herobrine, not me.

And in that instant, a flash of realization came to me.

I knew what I had to do.

I quickly created a medium strength shield around myself. In that short moment of protection, I fought to free the Pack, healing all of them.

They all stared at me in shock as Herobrine's ball of fire came closer.

I smiled at them sadly just as the bubble popped.

"WORK TOGETHER!" I shouted, just as a ball of red flames engulfed me and everything went dark.

Mitch's POV

No. No. Did he just… No.

Seto was dead.

He sacrificed himself… for us.

Looking over, I saw identical looks of horror on everyone else's faces.

I felt a tear slip down my cheek.

"Guys, we can't let him die in vain. He did this for a purpose," Vikk announced, struggling to his feet, glaring up at the smirking Herobrine who was watching us in amusement.

Too devastated to talk, I just nodded, standing up as well. The rest of the Pack did the same.

And then I found my voice.

"It's time to end this, once and for ALL!"

3rd Person POV

Everyone started teaming up with other elementals to create a strong attack that would put Herobrine off guard.

Mitch, Vikk, and Lachlan created their thunderstorm again, although this one was much more concentrated and deadly.

After the cloud was under Lachlan and Mitch's control, Vikk and Lachlan started create spikes of ice and spirals and geysers of water.

And Jerome and Preston, well, they created a favorite.

The 'fire flower.'

The groups of two all simultaneously glared up at Herobrine who looked slightly less certain of himself then he did before.

"Preston, count us in," Mitch told him. With a smirk, Preston obliged.

"3…

2…

1…

ATTACK!"

All at once, the three duos flung their attacks at Herobrine. The flaming vine wound around him before he even got the chance to fight back. Herobrine shrieked as his skin burned, and sighed in relief as Vikk and Rob's ice spikes and geysers offered temporary relief.

Keyword- temporary.

The spikes pierced through his body and Herobrine screamed again, fighting to get loose from the vines.

Mitch then steered his cloud over and Lachlan summoned hundreds of thousands of lightning bolts that with a snap of his finger, all crackled down on Herobrine at once.

The vines then dropped him to the ground below, leaving his curled up, shaking but also glaring at the Elementals.

Herobrine's shrieks of agony almost made them feel bad for him. Almost.

Lachlan was about to summon one last lightning bolt to finish off the bloodied, burned man but Mitch stopped him.

"Wait! I want to kill him!" Lachlan nodded and Mitch stalked up to him, wielding a diamond sword.

"Any last words?" he seethed.

Herobrine glared up at his son.

"I.. don't regret… killing.." He coughed, struggling to breathe. "…your… mother.. at all-" Herobrine was stopped when a diamond blade smashed into his head.

Mitch dropped the sword, stumbling off the battlefield.

Jerome rushed after him.

They came back a couple minutes later and Mitch looked much relived.

"We.. we did it."

The Pack later appointed a man named Sky to rule over the Benja Kingdom, which he renamed the Budder Kingdom.

The citizens were saved from Herobrine's evil rule, and the world was safe again.

A/N- And there you have it. The final chapter for Misunderstood. Again, I cannot thank you enough for standing with me on this journey and supporting my stories.

For the final time, thank you all so much for reading and PEACE. ✌️

Love you all.

~Katelyn


End file.
